La última palabra
by Petit Nash
Summary: Había sido feliz con la propuesta. Había sido feliz con el anillo. Emily habìa contado los días y minutos para su boda... Pero siemplemente ya no quería hacerlo!
1. Las sensaciones

**La última palabra**

0- Las sensaciones

Era realmente tarde y hacia muchísimo frio, lo que anunciaba que el otoño estaba llegando a su fin. Los cristales estaban empapados por la lluvia de esa tarde y distorsionaban el oscuro mundo de afuera, de modo que la sensación que imperaba era la de estar aislados de todo el mundo, de estar fuera de contacto con la realidad que existía al otro lado de las puertas, de no existir al mismo tiempo que el espacio y tiempo conocido… Quizá por esa sensación de aislamiento y de irrealidad, ella tomó esa decisión.

Hacía rato que había terminado con el papeleo del último caso, pero todo a su alrededor parecía indicarle que aun no era tiempo de irse a casa, así que estuvo cerca de una hora sólo pensando en muchas cosas… Para finalmente resignarse a enfrentar su situación, porque la realidad era más fuerte que ella y no podía continuar evadiendo las cosas por más tiempo. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó; sin detenerse a tocar o a meditarlo un poco más abrió la puerta de la oficina de él.

Y a él por supuesto lo tomó por sorpresa aquello, eran poco más de las diez de la noche y no era normal que hubiera alguien más ahí, ni siquiera era normal que él estuviera ahí; aun firmando el último documento miro de reojo que se trataba de ella, sonrió levemente y lanzó una pregunta al aire.

-¿Aun aquí tan tarde?-

-No- respondió ella a cierto modo de broma

Él se quedó un segundo desconcertado y luego dejo escapar una leve risa con la ocurrencia, dándose perfectamente cuenta de lo tonta que sonaba su pregunta con lo evidente que era la respuesta. Levanto la mirada para sonreírle y se sorprendió. Ella no parecía tener intención alguna de bromear, al contrario, parecía que algo andaba mal con ella. Y de pronto, preguntar por su estado anímico o algo así era más tonto aun, puesto que para é, y para cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común, resultaba más que evidente que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Emily?- susurró él sin saber ni que decir

-¿Tienes un segundo?- se aventuró finalmente a preguntar ella- necesito hablar y realmente creo que es importante-

-Sabes que si, que siempre tengo tiempo- contestó él cortes, amable, casi cariñoso

Y ella se sentó frente a él. Separados únicamente por la distancia del escritorio entre ellos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio, esperando, concentrándose, preguntándose mentalmente mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

Ella sabía lo que quería expresar, pero en realidad no sabía como hacerlo, ni si había algún modo de no desatar un caos tremendo con lo que traía dentro… Porque ella sabía que las cosas no podían salir bien del todo y por eso mismo su lengua se sentía incapaz de moverse y confesar la verdad.

Pero, por otro lado, el día entero parecía haber estado plagado de señales que la incitaban a considerarlo, a esperar un poco más, a no tener prisa, a quedarse en el trabajo, a quedarse únicamente con él… Todo parecía indicar que era inevitable que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo. Y dolía y confundía, por supuesto que si, pero así eran las cosas.

Él aun tenía los ojos clavados en ella, silencioso, sincero, expectante... Temiendo muy dentro de si que las cosa cambien de pronto y todo se vuelva caótico, temía que algo malo sucediera, lo sentía venir… Esperó todos los segundos y minutos de silencio que ella quiso aguardar antes de hablar. El reloj avanzaba y ya era más tarde y afuera estaba más oscuro y más frio, pero bien podía esperar un poco más, podía tomarse otros minutos, ella lo valía.

Y finalmente, cuando ella se aventuró, quien sabe si fue por lo que dijo, porque uso su nombre, por el tono de su voz, por como destilaba miedo, confusión, incertidumbre, dolor y otros mil sentimientos, él sintió que el mundo se movía bruscamente y que algo iba a quebrarse.

-No puedo casarme Aarón-

N.A. Qué tal? Qué les ha parecido el inicio?... Espero sus comentario. Ojala les guste. Saludos!


	2. Las elecciones

**Las elecciones**

Él se quedó helado… ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué había cambiado que hacía que Emily cambiara de parecer en el último momento? ¿Por qué ya no le gustaba la idea?... Hotch no pudio evitar hacerse mil preguntas mentales durante los segundos siguientes a la revelación. Y aunque una parte de si se sentía tranquilo porque no fuera algo más grave lo que sucedía con Emily, no podía evitar creer que algo terrible tenía que estarle pasando a su excelente y guapa subordinada.

No es que no hubiera algo muy inteligente en la decisión de Emily, pero resultaba tan repentina y contraria a lo que había visto en ella durante el último par de meses, que costaba mucho creer que no fuera un sueño o una broma; hasta él estaba sorprendido con ese cambio repentino.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Emily?- dijo él confundido- no entiendo que esta pasando, no estoy seguro de si eres consiente de lo que dices-

-Es en serio Aarón… yo no puedo, de verdad que no… Sé que dije que lo haría, sé que quería hacerlo… es que…- suspiró y apartó la vista

Ella se quedo mirando un momento por la ventana respirando casi agitadamente, fuera de control de una parte de si misma, casi a punto de romperse a llorar y de quebrarse emocionalmente; él la miraba aun fijamente, aun no tenía claro nada sobre lo que estaba diciendo o sobre lo que iba a pasar… Recordaba el día en que todo el equipo se entero, las sonrisas, las palabras alentadoras… Emily había sido feliz con la propuesta, había sido feliz con el anillo, Emily había contado el tiempo faltante para su boda... y de pronto resultaba que ya no quería hacerlo.

-Sé que dije que quería casarme y no significa que no quiera casarme en algún momento, pero la verdad…- ella suspiró y lo miro a los ojos- pero para casarte es necesario tener seguridad de que amas a alguien lo suficiente para pasar el resto de tu vida con él… y yo no… realmente no creo que esto que siento sea amor-

Hubo un momento en que ella parecía a punto de agregar algo a sus argumentos, parecía que tenía algo aun ahogándose muy dentro de si, como si aun hubiera algo que necesitaba decirle pero no supiera… y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Emily?- se sorprendió él- ¿Estas segura de esto? Yo no puedo creerlo, faltan dos semanas para la boda-

-Aarón, no me voy a casar-

-¿Y porque me lo dices ahora?-

-Tienes que detener esta boda-

-Tú lo prometiste… -

-Pero no quiero seguir-

-Llegaste hace dos meses a presumir tu anillo con todos, querías casarte Emily-

-Ya no lo quiero hacer-

-Em…

-Es que no amo a Mick-

Y esa era la única verdad que Emily tenía que confesar para que todo quedara claro entre ellos, Hotch tenía la impresión de que todo era lógico de pronto, probablemente porque él había sido el primero en creer que esa relación no podía funcionar, que no tenía futuro, porque había sido el único que estaba seguro de que esa boda no debía ser, aunque el mundo parecía esforzarse en demostrarle lo contario y todos se veían felices con eso… Pero simplemente algo en esa relación jamás lo iba a convencer y que Emily se presentara ante él a decirle que no quería continuar comprobaba que tenía razón… Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran como por arte de magia.

Ella no quería seguir, no se sentía capaz de acabar con eso y lo necesitaba para sacarla de ese aprieto; él quería ayudarla, por alguna razón Emily había acudido a él…. Pero ¿Cómo detener una boda que no tenía nada que ver con él? No podía y no debía.

-Emily, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero esto no me corresponde a mí, no soy quien para meterme en tu boda, ni en tu relación, ¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Si… estoy segura… Y sé que no es algo que te toque a ti, pero…- dudó por un momento antes de seguir- eres mi amigo y necesito confiar en alguien, no sé como seguir con esto, no sé como cambiar las cosas… Ayúdame Aarón, te necesito-

Él la miró fijamente de nuevo, era una tontería meterse en la vida íntima ajena, era peligroso jugar con el futuro de otra relación, era poco profesional, pero al final Emily le importaba lo suficiente como para pasar todo eso por alto.

Hotch cerró los papeles que terminaba de firmar, guardó los expedientes en un cajón y se dio por vencido con el trabajo de ese día, no sería capaz de concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo, sonrió levemente aunque aun preocupado por muchas cosas y centró su atención completa en Emily.

Hotch se levantó de su sitio, tomó sus cosas y le extendió la mano en un afán conciliador y protector, de increíble amigo… Quería ayudarla.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo de pronto sonriendo- te invitó a cenar y conversamos sobre esto Emily, necesitamos tiempo para hablar con calma y para que te sientas mejor, ¿Mick te esta esperando?-

-No, esta fuera en un caso y aun así no importa, no es el momento ideal para verlo… Vamos a cenar- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

Salieron de la oficina en silencio pero muy juntos… Caminaron hasta el auto de Hotch y salieron de la UAC… Él sentía muchas cosas sobre el día, sobre lo que acababa de suceder con esa verdad, sobre ella… Y la verdad es que aun no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que podía pasar y sobre como terminaría el corazón de Emily después de todo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Emily no estaba segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo, quería salir corriendo y tomar el primer avión con rumbo a ningún lado, al mismo tiempo quería reordenar todo en su vida y volver a creer que de verdad quería casarse con Mick, pero no era fácil…. Se recargo con delicadeza en el hombro de Hotch mientras él manejaba, como si eso fuera lo único que la relajara en el mundo.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada, sólo fueron el sostén uno del otro durante un largo rato… Llegaron a un restaurant tranquilo y se sentaron nuevamente en silencio, mirándose y sonriéndose ocasionalmente, como si se tratara de una cita, sólo que ninguno fue capaz de pensarlo, la situación de cada uno aun era muy frágil como para arriesgarla con algo así, él sólo quería salvar a Emily.

-¿Estas segura entonces de que quieres seguir?- preguntó él- Puedes pensarlo un poco más antes de decidir Emily-

-Ya decidí Hotch, no quiero casarme con Mick, ya no- dijo y lo miró a los ojos tan profundamente que se quedo perdida en su mirada por unos minutos- Vas ayudarme ¿verdad?-

Y él, temiendo quitar los ojos de su mirada penetrante y temiendo después no controlar sus propios sentimientos, sólo tuvo una respuesta.

-Si, hare lo que sea por ti Emily-

….


	3. Trece días para la boda

**2- Trece días para la boda**

Nunca fue como las otras niñas, y más tarde, cuando creció, no fue como las otras mujeres, el día de su boda no se le antojaba como el momento más feliz de su vida, y aunque el día que se comprometió se veía insuperablemente feliz su opinión con respecto su boda no era diferente, aun no se sentía totalmente emocionada ni pensaba que era el día que iba a cambiar todo e su vida, esa fue la primera señal para parar…. Y pese a eso, dos meses después Emily no había cancelado la boda.

Se despertó sola esa mañana, había dormido poco, había llegado a su casa muy tarde después de cenar con Hotch y no había logrado tranquilizarse; mientras se preparaba para ir al trabajo recapitulo toda la noche anterior y se sorprendió… Le había pedido ayuda a su jefe para o casarse, eso debía ser totalmente incorrecto, poco profesional y además en extremo personal, y Hotch y ella eran amigos, pero eso era demasiado, lo había metido hasta el cuello en su vida personal sin considerar si era buena idea y al final lo único que quería era huir cobardemente y lo estaba usando a él como su escudo.

Salió de su casa con rumbo a la UAC, con la intención de recomponer su error, de pedir disculpas y esperar que su efe olvidara lo que había hecho… Había sido presa de su propio pánico y debilidad, no quería casarse, eso ya era un hecho, pero aun podía evitar que Hotch se metiera en eso innecesariamente.

-Ey Emily- la sorprendió JJ apenas cruzó la puerta- espero que tengas energías suficientes, porque García ya apartó el día para ir a comprar tu vestido-

-¿Quiere comprarlo ya hoy?- se sobresaltó Emily

-No exactamente, quiere que ya tengas idea de que quiere y que nos tomemos unas horas para que elijas- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Claro, siempre que no haya un caso sabes que es un hecho- dijo ella

-¿Pasa algo Emily?- preguntó su amiga intrigada

-No nada, todo en orden- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Ya esta Hotch aquí?-

-Esta en su oficina, llego hace como veinte minutos- contestó JJ- pero no te preocupes que ya he pedido permiso para salir antes hoy-

Sin prestar mucha atención Emily dejo a su amiga y subió directamente a hablar con Hotch, entró sin tocar y lo encontró hablando por teléfono; se sentó frente a él sin esperar invitación y esperó en silencio el tiempo que él tardó en colgar el teléfono, se sentía más relajada que la noche anterior pero no sentía que las cosas tuvieran sentido todavía.

Hotch le clavó la mirada apenas cruzó la puerta, la estaba esperando, sabía que iba a aparecer apenas empezara el día, y también sabía que iba a decirle… Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar conocía suficiente de Emily Prentiss como para asegurar el rumbo de su siguiente conversación, ella iba a querer que olvidara todo, él lo consideraba normal, era de esperarse que ella quisiera cambiar as cosas y pensara que no era correcto meter a su jefe en su vida personal… Pero él no iba a hacer todo eso como su jefe, sino como su amigo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Prentiss?- dijo al colgar el teléfono

-Yo… quería hablarte sobre lo de anoche- dijo ella un tanto turbada- fue incorrecto, un acto impulsivo que no debí hacer… y bueno, sólo olvida lo que dije... -

-Prentiss- la interrumpió él- sé que parece que fue una tontería, tal vez lo fue, pero necesitabas confiar en alguien y agradezco que haya sido en mi, de verdad; así que tranquilízate, si de verdad deseas que olvide todo lo que dijiste, lo que sentías y lo que prometí dímelo y lo hare, pero si no es así, aun estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar ella

-Pues porque…- hubo un segundo vacilante que ni el propio Hotch logró explicarse- porque soy tu amigo Emily-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora, ya no quería arrepentirse de lo que había dicho ni quería dar marcha atrás. No tiene idea de como va a actuar pero tiene ganas de cambiar de parecer y perder al único apoyo que tiene. En ese momento entró JJ

-Tenemos un caso, nos reunimos en diez minutos- informó sin prestarle mucha importancia a la reunión. Luego salió con pasó firme.

-¿Ya le has dicho algo?- preguntó Hotch apenas JJ se fue

-¿Sobre que?- se sobresaltó Emily

-Sobre cambiar los planes-

-No, en realidad no le he dicho a nadie y aun no sé como hacerlo- dijo ella y salió de la oficina para reunirse con el resto del equipo

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- masculló Hotch viéndola alejarse

Los llamaron de Phoenix, un caso con seis muertes, mujeres entre los veinticinco y treinta años, todas de clase social baja, con antecedentes de abuso, encontradas en callejones después de un día desaparecidas. No era un caso agradable, pero era necesaria su participación.

Volaron como siempre, analizando el caso y centrando su atención en lo que tenían, no tardaron mucho en llegar; hacía calor, el verano estaba empezando y el calor era terriblemente agobiante, lo que hacía más difícil trabajar con un caso como aquel.

En los ratos libre García y JJ hablaban con Emily principalmente sobre la boda, lo cual empezaba a alterarla, la tensión aumentaba al ritmo del calor de mediodía. Encontraron una séptima victima ese mismo día y Emily fue la encargada de hablar con su familia.

Se sentó en la sala a notificar a la familia, había sido una chica joven, tenía 28, acababa de casarse, era una buena persona, se llamaba Elizabeth… Los padres lloraban.

-Lamentó tener que preguntar esto- dijo Emily, y de verdad lo sentía- pero necesito saber si había alguna persona que quisiera hacerle daño a Elizabeth-

-No- sollozó la madre- era una buena persona, todos la querían-

-Era muy sociable y alegre- continuó su padre- siempre intentando hacer algo por ayudar a los demás-

-Tiene antecedentes de violencia, ¿Pueden hablarme de eso?- preguntó Emily

-Tuvo un novio, hace unos años, un sujeto amable, pero con problemas, una historia muy triste, tuvieron una pelea terrible… él era esquizofrénico, la lastimo y se levanto la denuncia, pero él estaba enfermo… ella lo perdono; é esta internado-

-¿Alguna nueva persona en su vida de la que haya hablado?-

-Acababa de entrar a un nuevo empleo, conoció a muchas personas, pero no habló de ninguna en particular… Todo parecía ir bien, bueno, salvo… bueno, todo estaba bien-

-¿Salvo que?- se inquieto Emily

-Bueno, Elizabeth sentía que su matrimonio… Bueno, estaba insegura- dijo su madre- no creemos que haya querido casarse del todo…-

-¿Le comentó de esto a alguien?- preguntó Emily sin saber si esa información era realmente relevante para el caso

-No lo sé agente Prentiss- contestó nuevamente la madre- supongo que a sus amigas-

-Necesitare que me den sus nombres de ser posible por favor- dijo Emily

-¿Cree que esto sea importante agente?- preguntó el padre

-Es necesario que cubramos todo lo que sea posible e este caso- contestó ella- le prometo que les informaremos a penas sepamos algo-

Tomó los nombres y se despidió de la familia con un mal sabor de boca, la mujer la acompaño hasta la entrada aun sollozando.

-¿Se lo imagina agente Prentiss?- dijo de pronto cuando Emily estaba por partir- ¿Pasar los últimos días de su vida así?, ¿Se imagina vivir sin saber si esta con el hombre indicado?-

Emily le dedicó una triste sonrisa, sin decirle nada.

Si, lo imaginaba… Tenía sólo trece días antes de que le pasara lo mismo.


	4. Doce días para la boda

**3- Doce días para la boda**

Emily llego al hotel en poco después de la una de la mañana, estaba exhausta, estresada, acalorada como nunca y el caso no le ayudaba ni en lo más mínimo a mejorar su animo general; se tiro sobre la cama deseando deshacerse de todas sus preocupaciones y poder dormir al menos unas horas…. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Mick.

Por un segundo pensó en no contestar, en hundir la cabeza entre las almohadas e ignorar el teléfono el resto de la noche… Dudo, se mordió el labio, dudo más, miró alrededor, pero finalmente contestó.

-Hola hermosa- dijo él apenas contestó

-Hola- contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué tal el caso?-

-Pues… Bastante deprimente- confesó ella

-¿Un mal caso amor?-

-Bastante, pero ningún caso es bueno… De hecho el de hoy…-

-Si entiendo- interrumpió él- mi caso tampoco es muy bueno, tenemos demasiada tensión además, a Cooper lo estresa mucho y por eso mismo a mi también… ¿Te cuento más o menos como son las circunstancias?-

-Mick… me encanta hablar contigo, pero pasa de la una de la mañana y no es el mejor momento para hablar telefónicamente sobre asesinos seriales- se quejó ella en voz baja- además necesito dormir-

-Bueno, esta bien… te llamó mañana si puedo, aun no sé cuando regrese, pero tampoco tú así que a ver como salen las cosas-

-De acuerdo- contestó ella con un bostezo- Adiós-

-Ciao! Amor- se despidió él

Emily colgó su teléfono y lo aventó lejos, de pronto estaba inquieta, hablar con Mick le había movido muchas fibras internas… No es que no lo quisiera, por supuesto que lo quería y la pasaba muy bien con él y la hacía reír a veces, pero aun así no sentía que lo amara lo suficiente como para casarse con él. Le parecía que todo eso era una tontería… Una parte de ella si quería estar con Mick y otra parte no y era particularmente difícil poner de acuerdo a esas dos partes de si misma.

Se quedó cerca de una hora sobre la cama sin cerrar los ojos, luego, cuando miro la hora en el reloj, no le quedo más que dejar atrás todos sus pensamientos e intentar dormir… Despertó cuando apenas había comenzado a dormirse y maldijo nuevamente su confusión interna, el caso y el calor general de la ciudad.

Hotch esa mañana se levanto casi tan cansado como la noche anterior, había dormido poco, trabajado mucho y estaba distraído sin saber porque… Se encontraba en la recepción del hotel esperando al equipo cuando vio bajar Emily con la cara ojerosa, lo que le dio la certeza de que ella tampoco había tenido una placentera noche. Apenas se acercó le tendió una taza de café, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntó cortésmente

-Estoy exhausta, siento que o dormí nada- confesó ella

-Es una pena que aun tengamos el caso, pero creo que necesitas descansar-

-Bueno, me parece que tú también lo necesitas, no tienes buena cara esta mañana- dijo ella- sin ofender-

-No te preocupes, este caso me tiene intranquilo, no dormí mucho tampoco-

-si hubiera sabido que estabas tan despierto como yo, hubiera ido a verte, al menos habríamos pasado el tiempo de insomnio juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa que por un segundo provoco emociones encontradas en Hotch.

Hotch se sintió un poco tonto al no saber que contestarle, la miro con una sonrisa tenue y nerviosa en el rostro, por suerte en ese momento llegó l equipo y el momento se disolvió… volvieron al caso y a todo lo rutinario del trabajo… Intensificaron las búsquedas, los interrogatorios y por ello mismo la tensión.

Emily pensaba en su +ultimo interrogatorio cuando comprendió algo que los otros pasaban por alto, un detalle que había decidido no corroborar porque le parecía ajenos a la investigación, reviso nuevamente los expedientes, comparo detalles que pasaban por alto y llamó a García para que checara un poco más en la vida personal de las victimas. Cuando estuvo segura fue en busca de Hotch.

-Ya sé que tienen en común- dijo sorprendiéndolo- todas las victimas pasaron por abuso previamente, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero todavía estaban pasando por una mala racha. La primera victima estaba solicitando el divorcio, aunque no era nada cierto aun; la segunda había perdido la custodia de sus hijos, la tercera estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión, se encontraron antidepresivos en su casa pero nadie los tomo en cuenta porque no parecía importante en un homicidio, lo mismo con la quinta y sexta, la cuarta estaba teniendo problemas en una relación conflictiva, lo publicaba en su pagina de internet García la reviso, y la última… Ayer hable con sus padres, acababa de casarse pero tenia dudas, creía haberse equivocado-

-Emily esto es irregular, ¿estas segura que…?-

-Esto no tiene que ver conmigo Hotch- dijo ella impaciente y sin dejarlo terminar- su vinculo en común es ese rastro de infelicidad, todas tenían inestabilidad emocional, todas tenían dudas, ceo que estaos tratando con un ángel de la muerte, creo que tienen un contacto en común que conocía su situación y probablemente creía que les hacía un favor alejándolas de eso-

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Hotch

-Sé que encaja poco con el perfil que iniciamos pero creo que tiene sentido- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- pero estoy segura, y tal vez es porque siento que yo lo estoy viviendo, pero estoy segura Hotch-

-Llama a García y pídele que revise sus contactos, conocidos, amigos por internet, todo lo que pueda para ver si hay algún contacto común-

-de acuerdo-

-Y Emily- dijo él antes de que ella se alejara- lamento que entiendas como se sienten inestables esas mujeres, de verdad que si-

-Lo sé- dijo ella marcando a García- también lo siento-

Y por supuesto que Emily tuvo razón, por supuesto que tenían un contacto común que parecía cercano y que había incursionado en sus vidas hasta averiguar lo suficiente para creer que hacía un favor acabando con sus vidas. Y por supuesto que la UAC pudo atraparlo antes de que llegara al final el día… Acabaron pronto, a la mañana siguiente volverían a casa.

Al llegar al hotel, antes de que el equipo desapareciera cada uno en su habitación, Hotch se acercó a Emily con la firme intención de hablar. Ella estaba cansada y en realidad no quería tener que discutir sobre su reacción ante el caso, pero si conocía un poco a Hotch sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-Emily ¿tienes un segundo?- dijo cuando el resto del equipo había desaparecido

-Lo del caso… sé que debo ser coherente, que necesito ser objetiva, pero lo que sentí con todo esto me sobrepaso-

-Emily no quiero que te justifiques- dijo Hotch- lo que sentís sirvió para que resolviéramos el caso, no es algo que probaría habitualmente pero fue útil, así que no hago esto para regañarte de ningún modo. Sólo quiero saber si estas bien-

-Si, estoy bien… Sólo que las circunstancias esta vez fueron demasiado… y ayer en la noche hable con Mick, pero no fui capaz de decirle nada y… no sé Hotch, estoy cansada-

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-No- contestó ella con cierto pesar- ahora no, lo agradezco pero no ahora Aarón; tal vez me he estado ahogando en un vaso de agua y lo mejor es dejarme de tonterías y seguir con mi boda-

-Como tú quieras- dijo él y también sintió cierto pesar.

Se separaron sin decir nada más, Emily al instante cayo rendida en su cama, evitando nuevamente todas las emociones que la atormentaban; mientras que Hotch regresó a su cuarto y no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo que había dicho Emily, algo extraño se movió en su interior cuando ella pensó en seguir con la boda….

Tenía doce días para entenderlo, pero muy a su pesar creía empezar a sentir celos.

...


	5. Once días para la boda

**4- Once días para la boda**

Regresaron a DC en la madrugada del día siguiente, con mucho cansancio acumulado en sus cuerpos, aterrizaron antes de que hubiera amanecido… Emily desapareció antes de que cualquiera hubiera podido decir un adiós, Hotch no estaba de humor y verla desaparecer antes de hablar con ella no le mejoro el humor.

Cuando todo el equipo se separo para dormir al menos unas cuatro horas, Hotch tuvo que meditar sobre lo que había cambiado, porque de pronto era evidente que algo había cambiado, y tenía que repararlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta…. Se fue a casa, Jack no estaba, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en las cosas.

Amaneció antes de que cualquiera hubiera dormido realmente. Amaneció en DC y Emily se preparo para empezar su día con mil preocupaciones, faltaban once días para su boda y aun había mucho por arreglar…. Llamó a JJ y confirmó que pudieran tomarse parte del día para la búsqueda de su vestido.

Mientras se vestía, mientras preparaba sus cosas, mientras tomaba una taza de café, Emily se repetía incansablemente que tenía que ser realista, que tenía que afrontar las cosas, dejarse de juegos tontos y casarse como lo había prometido… No podía estar teniendo ataques de pánico creyendo que no debía casarse, que no podía amar a Mick… Esa ya no podía ser su reacción, esa ya n podía ser su válvula de escape… Esa ya no podía ser Emily.

Apareció ese día en la UAC decidida a cambiar las cosas, trato de ser normal, platico mucho con Morgan, rieron juntos de alguna ocurrencia de Reid, empezó a hacer planes con JJ y García; pero sobretodo, evitó quedarse a solas con Hotch. Necesitaba desesperadamente que su jefe no tuviera tiempo de preguntarle como se encontraba o hubiera sido difícil mantener su decisión de seguir y de cambiar las cosas.

Emily dejo la UAC con JJ y García cerca de las dos de la tarde, sonreía y se mostraba encantada con todas las ocurrencias, al grado que se le ocurrió que en realidad estaba encantada con todo eso. Estuvieron mucho tiempo de compras, mucho tiempo mirando aparadores, comparando precios, probando vestidos.

Emily sentía que las cosas volvían a tener orden, que tal vez, después de todo, había tomado la decisión correcta para su vida… Y sus amigas parecían compartir esa sensación porque se mostraban tan encantadas con la boda como con el novio… Querían ser parte de todos los preparativos y toda la felicidad.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando se sentaron en una cafetería para sacar las conclusiones del día de compras; habían encargado el vestido en una tienda muy elegante y se sentían realmente satisfechas de su elección, había comprado un par de cosa mínimas más, con las cuales también se sentían contentas y parecía que todo marchaba bien.

-¿Te la has pasado bien Emily?-

-Por supuesto que si- contestó ella con una sonrisa- hemos pasado una tarde excelente-

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar Emily- comentó García- y además en tan poco tiempo, creo que me siento emotiva-

-¿Penélope no iras a llorar porque Emily se casa?- preguntó JJ en broma

-Tal vez, ¿me dejaras llorar Emily?-

-Mmmm… si quieres, pero preferiría que no- dijo ella torciendo el gesto un momento

-Pero será muy emotivo- se quejo García- te casaras, serás feliz para siempre con el amor de tu vida, eso es verdaderamente emotivo mis queridas amigas; eso es motivo suficiente para ser la persona más feliz del mundo-

-Pero Emily es la que se convertirá en la persona más feliz del mundo Penelope- dijo JJ con un sonrisa curiosa- no tú, ¿verdad Emily?-

Emily no contestó en ese momento, su mente divago por unos segundos con eso, ¿de verdad iba a convertirse en la persona más feliz del mundo?... No pudo responder eso al segundo y las incertidumbres del día anterior volvieron a ella…

-¿Emily?- repitió JJ

-Lo siento- dijo intentando volver a sonreír- me distraje recordando algo, creo que olvide mi teléfono en la UAC y será mejor que regrese-

-¿No puedes olvidarlo hasta mañana?-

-No si hay un caso habrá problemas para comunicarse- dijo ella y ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeras se vio forzada a agregar- además si Mick regresa antes no podrá localizarme pronto-

-Ay, el amor- suspiró García- si es por eso esta bien, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-

-No- contestó Emily velozmente- ya he abusado suficiente de ustedes por hoy, las veo mañana- se despidió

Emily no había olvidado nada y originalmente no tenía intención alguna de regresar a la UAC, pero tampoco quería ir a casa, necesitaba pensar… así que al final decidió volver al trabajo, probablemente cuando llegara no habría nadie y podría quedarse ahí por un rato y pensar las cosas con calma.

No estaba bien, algo había vuelto a quebrarse en su estabilidad, ¿de verdad iba a convertirse en la persona más feliz del mundo?, ¿de verdad iba a casarse con Mick y despertar al otro día sintiéndose muy feliz y sin que nada le faltara?, ¿de verdad esa era su alternativa para vivir?, ¿eso era todo lo que le tocaba?, ¿de verdad quería hacer eso?...

No…

No quería, no era para ella, no era su final feliz ni nada por el estilo…

Por supuesto cuando llegó a Quantico no había nadie del equipo, salo porque había luz en la oficina de Hotch… No quería subir y no sabría que decirle, una parte de ella se sentía incapaz de mirarlo, pero por otro lado deseaba con fuerza que él la viera y fuera a ver que tenía, que de algún modo adivinara que algo no andaba bien.

Y, como si la telepatía existiera, después de unos minutos Hotch fue a su encuentro… Y antes de decir una sola palabra Emily le dedicó una sonrisa triste que él correspondió con otra igual y dándole la mano suavemente

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ya encargamos el vestido, me ayudaron JJ y García- dijo ella- es una buena elección-

-¿Y entonces?-

-También compramos otras cosas… Fue una buena tarde, pasamos un buen tiempo con todo esto de la boda-

-Eso es muy bueno dijo Hotch

-Pero aun hay muchas cosas que hacer para la boda- comentó Emily como si eso fuera realmente importante- hay mucho que no hemos organizado y hay muy poco tiempo-

-Pero todo se puede solucionar-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si, creo que tiene solución-

-¿Crees que deba casarme?-

-Emily eso no me toca a mi ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Crees que deba?- repitió ella- no estoy pidiendo que decidas, no quiero que tú elijas por mi, quiero saber que piensas, ¿debería casarme con Mick?-

-Mi opinión es subjetiva Emily-

Y ella sintió deseos de preguntar porque justo con eso podía ser objetivo, de preguntar porque seguía corriendo en su ayuda pero no le daba respuestas concretas… Tenía deseos de saber la verdad y de decir la verdad… Pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¡Emily!- se escucho el grito de Mick entrando en la UAC

La sorpresa fue instantánea y Hotch soltó la mano de Emily; ella se quedó un minuto pasmada y luego fue al encuentro de su prometido, quien de inmediato la abrazó y besó con fuerza… Hotch sólo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella

-Acabó de llegar y pensé que todavía podría encontrarte aquí- dijo él sonriendo- menos mal que tu jefe te entretuvo o ya no llegaba, bien hecho Hotchner- Hotch no dijo nada

-Vaya sorpresa- logró articular Emily

-¿Nos vamos juntos?- preguntó él y sin esperar respuesta comentó- estoy exhausto y regresar contigo estaría perfecto, hace unos días que no nos vemos… y además no siento deseo alguno por manejar-

Emily rodo los ojos un poco fastidiada de ese último comentario pero luego volvió a sonreírle con calma… Se soltó del abrazó y fue por sus cosas… Miró a Hotch apenas de reojo y murmuró un leve adiós como única despedida.

-¡Emily!- dijo Hotch antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, sabía que no debía pero no se detuvo al hablar- creo que no-

Y el rostro de Emily palideció por un momento antes de dar la vuelta y salir… Hotch se quedo un minuto en su sitio…

No era objetivo, eso ya lo sabía… De pronto también sabía porque; él nunca había estado convencido con esa boda, nunca había mirado con buenos ojos a Mick Rawson, nada le parecía coherente… Emily no podía casarse con él… Hotch descubrió de pronto que lo carcomían los celos, que odiaba esa boda porque le recordaba cada día que jamás había juntado el valor para salir con Emily… porque le recordaba cada día y cada segundo que estaba enamorado de ella y que ya era muy tarde para descubrirlo.

Y aun faltaban once días para la boda, pero aun así era muy tarde.


	6. Diez días para la boda

**N.A. Lamento la tardanza y lamento que este capitulo sea un poco corto... pero el proximo sera màs largo, espero que les guste. Saludos y felices fiestas**

**5- Diez días para la boda**

Emily despertó al lado de Mick como muchas mañanas de su vida y se sintió inquieta, era muy temprano, demasiado para ir al trabajo pero ya no podía dormir, dio vueltas en la cama… Había dormido con su prometido, habían pasado una buena noche, cenado juntos y tenido momentos románticos… Y sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Hotch la noche anterior

Se levantó y anduvo rondando por la habitación unos minutos, pensando en la situación… Luego entró al baño, se baño y vistió y salió antes de que Mick despertara… Aun era muy temprano, demasiado… Compró un café de camino al trabajo, dio un sorbo mientras manejaba, pero no se dirigió a Quantico como había pensado originalmente… Dio vueltas por diversas calles sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Tenía ganas de salir de la ciudad, de alejarse de todo lo cotidiano, de perderse un rato, de no pensar en nada, de desaparecer antes de que el sol estuviera en lo alto, de perder el tiempo pensando en nada y sintiéndose libre, de no sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía ganas de cambiar las cosas…. Pero no podía.

En otro lugar, Hotch también estaba inquieto, no había dormido gran cosa… Descubrir que realmente sentía algo por Emily lo estaba volviendo loco, más cuando descubrió que Emily no estaba segura de su matrimonio… La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado y confundido… No podía estarle pasando.

Después de la muerte de Haley, Hotch había decidió dedicar su tiempo fuera del trabajo a criar a su hijo, a ser un buen padre, por supuesto que había conocido mujeres en ese tiempo, en los casos, en distintas ciudades, algunas muy atractivas, algunas que le habían hecho propuestas, habían sido coquetas… y él las había rechazado, apenas las había mirado… Y de pronto, Emily, a quien conocía de tiempo atrás y con quien trabajaba, le descontrolaba todo… Y él no sabía que hacer con eso.

Hotch tenía un hijo y una vida que reconstruir para que pudiera ser un niño feliz, no tenía tiempo de estarse enamorando tontamente, de distraerse en ese tipo de cosas… El sonido de su despertador lo devolvió a la realidad, era hora de levantarse y llevar a Jack a la escuela antes de ir al trabajo… No podía volver a distraerse… No podía pensar en Emily.

Justo después de dejar a Jack en la escuela, mientras conducía a la UAC, recibió una llamada de Emily… Detuvo el auto dispuesto a dedicarle toda su atención al asunto.

-Hotchner-

-Hotch soy Emily- dijo ella con la voz débil

-¿Esta todo en orden?-

-Si, claro- dijo ella casi en susurros- pero necesito un favor… no puedo ir hoy a trabajar, hay un caos de cosas que hacer, ¿es posible?-

-Pues… no hay ningún caso así que si es posible Emily, sólo tendría que comunicarlo a Strauss en caso de problemas… ¿sucede algo?-

-Si… No… - ella habló rápido- cosas de la boda, hay muchos pendientes y Mick quiere que resolvamos mucho… ¿entonces no hay problema si falto?-

-No- dijo él en voz baja- nos vemos después Emily-

Colgó el teléfono al instante, maldijo para sus adentros, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, no podía darse ese tiempo… Pero sobre todo, ella estaba a punto de casarse con otro hombre… Volvió a encender el auto y retomo su camino dispuesto a concentrarse en las cosas mundanas de su vida.

Emily colgó el teléfono y suspiró profundo… Miró alrededor y se sintió muy sola, nada le costaba decirle a Hotch la verdad, nada le costaba decir la verdad… pero no estaba lista, necesitaba aferrarse un rato a su mentira antes de desmoronar toda la certidumbre que había creado para su vida.

Miró a su alrededor, era un sitio muy solitario… Ni siquiera podía asegurar donde estaba, pero el destino parecía haberla conducido muy lejos de casa y del trabajo… Cómo si inconscientemente todo la llevara a alejarse de lo conocido para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer… Estaba asustada, sólo tenía diez días y en realidad la boda estaba prácticamente lista.

Marcó nuevamente el teléfono, Mick ya debía estarse preguntando donde estaba… Suspiró… Tenía dos opciones: o mentía para ahorrarse el mal rato y seguir con la vida que estaba llevando, o le contaba la verdad y terminaba con la farsa de una vez por todas… Al otro lado de la línea Mick contestó el teléfono.

-¿Mick? Soy yo-

-Hola hermosa… ya me había preocupado por ti, estaba a punto de llamarte- dijo él con voz dulce- ¿Dónde estas?-

-Yo…- empezó Emily

-¿Todo en orden amor mío?- preguntó él ante el silencio de Emily

Y, aunque no era su plan original y estaba dispuesta a cambiar las cosas, por el tono de su voz, ella decidió mentir.

-Estoy en el trabajo- dijo lo más natural que pudo- lo siento mucho, pero surgió un caso y era necesario que saliera antes y no quise despertarte, pero nos vemos después, lo prometo que hablamos después. Ciao-

Emily colgó antes de darle tiempo de argumentar algo, dejo el celular en el asiento trasero del auto y respiro tranquila, conocía a Mick, no iba a llamarla, estaría confundido y quizá incluso preocupado pero no iba a llamarla en mucho tiempo… A menos que fuera urgente, a menos que algo imprevisto se presentara para la boda y él no supiera como resolverlo solo, entonces Emily tendría que ir a su rescate.

Suspiró… Miro a la lejanía y se sintió más sola aun… ¿Qué clase de persona no podía contarle la verdad a su propio novio?, ¿Qué clase de persona huía de las personas que le importaban?, pensó en Hotch, ¿Qué clase de persona no era capaz de contarle la verdad a un amigo preocupado?, peor aun ¿Qué clase de persona huía de ese amigo, de la única persona que parecía estar dispuesta a salvarla de su propio miedo?...

En la UAC la ausencia de Emily no había pasado desapercibida y entre JJ y García, principalmente, empezaba a reinar la inquietud… Habían hecho casi todos los planes de boda con Emily, todo estaba en orden, no tenían nada pendiente para ese día… Algo estaba marchando mal y su amiga no era capaz de contárselos…

Y Hotch… ¿Qué pasaba con Hotch?... De pronto era muy evidente que algo lo tenía inquieto, incluso molesto, y era difícil no pensar que tenía que ver con Emily, los habían visto hablar, algo pasaba, algo estaba contándole Emily a él que no era capaz de explicarle a los demás…

Faltaban diez días para la boda, no era posible que nacieran tantas dudas, conflictos, problemas y secretos cuando había tan poco tiempo. No era posible que Emily desapareciera y estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar las cosas normales de ese modo... ¿O lo era?

...


	7. Entre diez y nueve días para la boda

N.A. Lamento mucho la tardanza para este nuevo capitulo... Espero que todos los lectores hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas. Yo vengo renovada con más cosas que escribir. Saludos, espero que les guste la historia!

**6- Entre 10 y 9 días para la boda**

El día había sido en general tranquilo, cosa poco común en la UAC, todo indicaba un día relajado y sin problemas, maravilloso sino se tomaba en cuenta que Emily estaba desaparecida y el humor de Hotch no era muy bueno.

Pero el encanto no podía durar para siempre, antes del atardecer llegó un caso de suma importancia, asesinatos que parecían al azar pero que eran demasiado frecuentes y siempre llevaban una firma… un pentagrama; y al tratarse de una ciudad pequeña, se temía que se esparciera el rumor de actos de brujería, por eso la presencia de la UAC se buscaba con urgencia.

Pese a todo, llamaron a Emily, y aunque ella tardo más de lo que esperaban en llegar todos marcharon juntos en esa misión especial… Un mal perfil, un mal caso y el equipo se veía especialmente inestable para trabajar en ello.

Discutieron brevemente los detalles del caso, pero una vez que dejaron claro lo que debían hacer se hizo un silencio entre ellos… JJ, preocupada y casi indignada porque sabía que Emily le ocultaba algo, se mantenía en un extremo del jet revisando el caso una y otra vez con Reid; Morgan, sin entender nada, se había puesto sus audífonos procurando ignorar al equipo; Rossi fingía leer pero apenas le quitaba los ojos a las reacciones extrañas de Emily y Hotch…

¿Y Emily y Hotch?... Jugando al mismo tiempo a "interesarse" en el caso evitaban mirar a los otros, o mirarse entre ellos, pero más de una vez se sorprendieron mirándose de reojo uno al otro… La tensión era evidente.

Ella no iba a admitir que había mentido, él no iba a admitir que tal vez estaba enamorado.

Aterrizaron aun en total tensión cuando ya casi era de noche, ya que había sido un día calmado no tuvieron problemas con trabajar hasta tarde… Se instalaron en la estación del lugar aun en silencio… y entonces la conocieron.

La agente a cargo del caso en aquella helada ciudad era por mucho la mujer más increíble y atractiva del mundo, nada en ella parecía estar mal, cada cabello de su castaña cabellera era perfecto, al igual que su piel, cara, vestuario, voz, trabajo… Todo! Y los ojos de todo el equipo tardaron más de lo esperado en quitarse de ella… Y ella, simpática e inteligente, sonrió, captó y evaluó todas las miradas, para finalmente comenzar a explicar cada detalle del caso, porque también era perfecta para ese trabajo…

Estuvieron durante varias horas trabajando en todos los hechos, en las evidencias, fotos de las escenas, todo lo que tenían a mano para hacer un perfil a tiempo… Y Claire Wallace, la atractiva detective a cargo, parecía concordar en absolutamente todo con el equipo y coordinar sus conclusiones con las de Hotch.

En la madrugada decidieron que era momento de descansar un rato, fueron al hotel a dormir por lo menos un par de horas… Hotch y Emily viajaron en el mismo auto, al principio silenciosos y casi ignorándose, pero las cosas no podían seguir así.

-¿Cómo va todo, Emily?- preguntó él después de mucho

-Bien…- contestó ella sin mirarlo

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó él

-Nada- contestó ella bruscamente- ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él estacionándose frente al hotel

-Nada Hotch… tengo muchas cosas en mente- dijo ella intentando no enojarse con él- es que… sólo faltan diez días para la boda-

-A esta hora ya faltan nueve- dijo él en voz baja con aire deprimido

-¿También llevas la cuenta?- dijo ella sorpresivamente molesta y antes de que él pudiera contestar continuó- al parecer tienes cierta urgencia porque me case Hotch-

-Emily no dije eso jamás-

-Olvídalo- dijo ella bajando del auto molesta

-¡Emily, espera!- dijo él pero ella se había alejado

Hotch soltó un suspiro de resignación, no debía preocuparse o inmiscuirse tanto, no estaba haciendo un esfuerzo real por dejar de pensar en ella… Necesitaba apartarse de ella de algún modo antes de terminar herido.

Durmieron poco en general, Emily y Hotch menos que nadie, al despertar los pensamientos eran más claros y en general tranquilos, pero el equipo no estaba mejor, aun había mucha inestabilidad entre ellos. Al llegar a la estación, la mujer perfecta ya estaba esperándolos, con tazas de café para todos y los papeles organizados.

-Agente Hotchner- dijo apenas los vio entrar- esta todo preparado para seguir trabajando de inmediato, me tome la molestia de acomodar todo para usted… para ustedes-

Emily, con ese comentario, fijo su atención en la fabulosa Claire y descubrió al instante la verdad, ella había caído en el encanto de Aarón Hotchner… Le pareció normal, era difícil no fijarse en ese hombre, eso no iba a sorprender a nadie, lo que en realidad le quedaba preguntarse era lo que sucedía al contrario… ¿Hotch se había fijado en ella?

Emily presto mucha atención, Claire era preciosa eso no estaba en duda para nadie; con un comentario Hotch le dedico media sonrisa… Probablemente se había fijado en ella; Emily sintió un nudo interno.

A lo largo del día Emily tuvo muy poco tiempo para estar cerca de Hotch, JJ aun no tenía el mejor animo así que tampoco hablaba mucho con ella, mientras que la mirada constantemente interrogante de Rossi no la hacía sentir mejor, el día parecía ir cada vez peor, y para colmo Claire apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hotch.

El caso avanzaba, era obvio que no tenía nada que ver con brujería, pero la intención era similar, jugar con vidas ajenas por egoísmo, por sacar provecho y por maldad… Claire había hecho un gran trabajo para ayudarlos y se había ganado la admiración y agradecimiento de todo el equipo, e incluso habían considerado invitarla a una cena para agradecer una vez que acabaran con el caso, las cosas con ella no podían ser mejores.

Emily empezaba a molestarse, pasado el mediodía su malestar era demasiado, se sentía ajena a su equipo y aunque le encantaba Claire, ya no soportaba la atención que le dedicaban todos, es especial, de hecho únicamente, la que le dedicaba Hotch.

-Prentiss tenemos un interrogatorio y necesitamos que te hagas cargo- le pidió Hotch

-Pensé que lo haría Morgan- se sorprendió ella

-Cambio de estrategia- contestó él

-¿Y eso a que se debe?... ¿A Claire le pareció que era mejor idea?- preguntó Emily con un sarcasmo casi hiriente, él se quedo muy sorprendido y ella quiso corregir el error de inmediato- olvídalo, ahora lo hago-

Emily quiso dejar las cosas así, no había ninguna razón para enojarse con Hotch. Por otro lado, por supuesto que Hotch se había fijado en Claire, era asombrosa y hermosa, pero lo tenía más intrigado el extraño comportamiento de Emily, el cual, además, no tardo en repetirse.

-Prentiss necesito que informes a los oficiales sobre un nuevo sospechoso al que tenemos que rastrear- pidió Hotch

-Pensé que seguiría con el interrogatorio- se confundió ella

-Lo harán Reid y Rossi- dijo él- es otro cambio de momento-

-¿Y es tu idea o de Claire?- dijo Emily enojada y en voz demasiado alta

Alrededor, más de un oficial se dio cuenta y alzó la mirada hacía donde se encontraban ellos; Emily supo al instante que se había propasado y bajo la mirada bastante apenada, Hotch la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la salida

-Prentiss unas palabras afuera, ahora- fue todo lo que dijo

Emily salió de la estación con la cara sonrojada, sintiéndose terrible por lo que acababa de hacer, Hotch debía estar muy molesto con ella y realmente se merecía que fuera así, su reacción cruzaba los límites de lo correcto… Ella en realidad aun no lograba entender porque estaba tan alterada, porque había actuado casi como mujer celosa… Y de pronto tampoco entendía porque él no estaba enojado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hotch- tú no eres así-

-Fue una tontería- musito ella

-Emily mirame- murmuró él- esto esta mal Em y es necesario hacer algo, no podemos trabajar así… Y esto no tiene nada que ver con Claire, tiene que ver contigo y con que algo malo te esta pasando. Dime que hacer por ti-

Ella sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella, sintió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas… Él sintió que ya no podía jugar más a no ver lo irremediable, necesitaba hacer algo por ella, necesitaba cambiar las cosas.

-Necesito que me saques del caso- pidió de pronto ella

-¿Estas segura de eso?-

-Si, no estoy ayudando y necesito resolver muchas cosas-

Él la miro muy sorprendido, tenía deseos de besarla, de tomarla en sus brazos, protegerla de todo eso y ya no dejarla ir, pero no podía hacerlo, ella iba a casarse en nueve días, él simplemente… no podía…

-Hablaremos cuando regrese a DC- le dijo Hotch al fin con la mirada triste.

….


	8. Entre nueve y ocho días para la boda

7- Entre 9 y 8 días para la boda

Emily regreso al hotel para tomar todas sus cosas y volver a casa, empaco todo sin terminar de estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, tomó el teléfono muchas veces para avisarle a Mick que volvía pero no sabía como explicárselo; también pensó en llamara a JJ para finalmente contarle como estaban las cosas, pero sabía que si la interrumpía en el trabajo habría más problemas.

Salió del hotel y consiguió un boleto para volver a DC esa misma tarde; dejo la ciudad sin decir nada o despedirse del equipo, lloró un poco de camino pero supo que era tiempo de asumir las cosas.

Durante el caso, Hotch había perdido la concentración aunque todo parecía bajo control, tenían un caso terrible, pero todo el asunto de la brujería se estaba revelando como una pantalla para esconder una venganza… Con todo eso más o menos bajo control se sintió libre de pensar en otra cosa por unos minutos.

-¿Agente Hotchner?- era Claire- ¿tienes un segundo?- él sólo asintió con la cabeza- ya que parece que acabaremos el caso pronto… me preguntaba si… ¿podríamos ir a cenar juntos después?- dijo resplandeciendo con su sonrisa

-Bueno… yo…- Hotch se puso un poco nervioso, tal vez eso le podía ayudar- supongo que si hay tiempo sería excelente idea salir Claire-

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa igualmente perfecta antes de contestar una llamada y salir de la sala, Hotch no estaba seguro si sería una excelente idea salir con Claire, pero si planeaba dejar de pensar en Emily era buena idea… Pero parecía que nada quería ayudarle con ese propósito, pues en ese momento entró JJ en la sala.

-¿Sabes donde esta Emily?- preguntó

-Se fue-

-¿Qué?- JJ parecía realmente sorprendida

-Pidió permiso para dejar el caso- dijo él- me sorprende que no te haya avisado aun… sé que estamos en un caso pero creí que era lo mejor-

Hotch no había considerado como explicarle al equipo la ausencia de Emily, eso le preocupo un poco. JJ se llevo una mano a la cara como si quisiera ocultar su mueca y suspiro entre preocupada y aliviada a la vez.

-¿Qué esta pasando con ella, Hotch?- preguntó finalmente

-No lo sé JJ- contestó él- no estoy seguro de lo que esta sucediendo con Emily-

-Estoy preocupada por ella y no habla conmigo- confeso JJ inquieta- necesito pedirte algo Hotch… Tú y Emily son amigos, no sé si te haya dicho algo, pero si llega a hacerlo… la ayudaras ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto JJ, haré lo que sea para ayudarla-

Con eso dio por terminada aquella breve conversación, cada uno esbozo una leve sonrisa y sin volver a mencionarlo volvieron al trabajo con los pensamientos igualmente fijos en Emily.

Mientras tanto, Emily había llegado a DC, llamo a casa pero Mick no estaba ahí, aun no anochecía así que aun tenía un rato antes de que él saliera del trabajo, necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle, era hora de explicar todo… No más disfraces para ella… Tenía poco tiempo así que tenía que intentarlo.

Mick llegó a casa tarde y solo, entró y se sorprendió porque Emily ya lo esperaba, y no era tanto porque ella estuviera en casa, siempre había regresos anticipados en ese empleo, sino porque de inmediato se percibía que algo andaba mal… Durante unos segundos únicamente se miraron.

-Creí que estabas en un caso- dijo él

-Volví antes-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Necesitamos hablar Mick-

Ella tenía la mirada triste, así que él se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano intentando reconfortarla sin saber de que, pero no sabía si funcionaría porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le sucedía a Emily, eso ciertamente lo perturbaba muchísimo.

-Mick, salimos por un tiempo… y estamos a punto de casarnos, creo que tenemos que ser francos sobre nuestra relación- dijo Emily- es tiempo de decir la verdad, hay algo que definitivamente no está bien y es necesario que lo hablemos ahora-

Él de pronto se levantó y se llevó las manos al rostro preso de una emoción desconocida, Emily se sorprendió mucho, él maldijo en voz alta, parecía muy alterado por algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, volteo a mirarla y fue evidente de que lo invadía un sentimiento de culpa, se sentó nuevamente junto a Emily y le tomó las manos con fuerza, de pronto en un afán suplicante.

-Em, tesoro yo… no quería que fuera de ese modo… es que… déjame explicarte... Morgan y los chicos de mi equipo dijeron que no te dirían nada… Rossi ya me había advertido que mejor te dijera pronto y… Ay Emily… fue una tontería, una despedida de soltero anticipada, sólo entre agentes… a cualquier pudo haberle pasado… Esto no debió pasar, no así… yo iba a contártelo, pero había tantas cosas… - él hablaba rápido pero no terminaba ninguna de sus frases por la preocupación- pero te juró que no significo nada, ella no…-

Emily abrió mucho los ojos pues había terminado de hilar todas las frases y de pronto la verdad le era muy clara, se levantó bruscamente soltando la mano de Mick e instintivamente dio un paso atrás entre dolida, anonadad y molesta

-¿Dormiste con otra mujer a unos días de la boda?-

-Emily, era el alcohol y las tonterías de los otros, pero te juro que no quise hacerlo… yo te amo, no quería hacerte mal alguno- se explicaba él

-¡Basta!- gritó ella- ya no quiero oírte-

Por suerte el equipaje que había preparado para el caso estaba ahí mismo, de modo que velozmente Emily lo tomó y salió corriendo; tal vez era una tontería ya que era su casa, pero no tenía la intención de quedarse a discutir para que Mick se fuera… Tampoco quería esperar a que sus pensamientos fueran más lógicos, sólo subió a su auto e intento alejarse lo más posible. Después de un rato se detuvo en una calle vacía y, sintiéndose traicionada, estúpida, ciega, desamparada y totalmente inestable, se echo a llorar.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, sin una mejor opción, Emily tocó a la puerta de Penélope García.

-¿Emily?- se sorprendió al abrir la puerta

-Hola Penélope-

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-

-¿Te molesta si me quedó aquí?- la voz de Emily se quebraba fácilmente

-Por supuesto que no hermosa- respondió García velozmente- entra, vamos... ¿Qué sucede?-

Los pensamientos de Emily se amontonaron sin orden en su cabeza, nada parecía tener sentido suficiente como para explicar las cosas, se sentía mareada, sólo tenía una cosa clara dentro de todo ese caos.

-Mick durmió con otra-

El semblante de García cambio al instante y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza… Sollozaron conjuntamente, hablaron durante unos breves minutos en voz baja, pero García sentía que necesitaba dejar que todo ese dolor y caos reposara por esa noche antes de poder hablarlo coherentemente.

Esa noche Emily durmió ahí, o al menos eso intentó, pues no se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño, derramo lagrimas en silencio sobre su almohada hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, hasta que finalmente tantas emociones terminaron por conducirla al cansancio y al sueño.

Entrecerrando los ojos, miró una última vez el reloj cercano calculando que ya sólo faltaban ocho días para la boda… y en silencio sólo deseo que Hotch volviera pronto.

…..


	9. Aun ocho días para la boda

**8- Aun ocho días para la boda**

Emily despertó adolorida y casi tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada, durante dos breves segundos, pese al cansancio y el dolor muscular, le pareció que todo estaba bien y que nada malo pasaba en el mundo... pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, que había dormido en el sofá de García y todo eso la devolvió de un golpe a la realidad… Y la realidad era muy fea.

Se levanto y busco a García, pero no dio con ella, eso la inquieto, miró el reloj, casi daban las nueve, seguro su amiga ya estaría en la UAC preparando lo que necesitara el equipo. Le preocupaba que García les contara algo, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea que el equipo supiera lo que sucedía, no durante un caso.

Nerviosa de la probabilidad de que algo se complicara, Emily llamó por teléfono a García, tenia que impedir el caos.

-¿Si?-

-¿García? Soy Emily-

-Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estas?, supuse que necesitabas dormir, puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras-

-Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo- dijo Emily realmente agradecida

-Lo que sea por ti, supongo que necesitaremos hablar mas detalladamente de esto, pero ahora tengo que ver el caso del equipo, en cualquier momento me llamaran-

-Lo sé, de eso justamente quería hablar- dijo finalmente Emily entrando en el tema que quería- no les digas nada, ni siquiera a JJ, no aun. Necesitan concentrarse en el caso y no quiero causar más caos en todo esto-

-¿Estas segura de eso?- se inquieto García- seguramente están preocupados por ti, dejaste el caso de pronto y… Emily habrá muchas preguntas-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero distraerlos, después habrá tiempo de hablar-

-De acuerdo pequeña, no diré nada aun-

-García, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?-

-Lo que quieras-

-Avísame cuando vuelvan, por favor-

Emily dejo la conversación, la idea de que nadie sabía nada la tranquilizaba tanto como la hacía sentir sola, lo único que realmente la reconfortaba era saber que ya no debían tardar mucho en volver, que ella los estaría esperando… que Hotch iba a volver.

Cerró los ojos; añoraba mucho a Hotch, había sido su punto de apoyo durante los últimos días más de lo que nadie había sido en toda su vida, se sentía segura con él, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño, era curioso que con Mick nunca le había pasado lo mismo, Hotch era el único hombre que hacía que sintiera que sin importar lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, todavía podían mejorar, que todavía podía salir lo bueno del mundo, la hacía sonreír… Esos pensamientos la perturbaron un momento, no se había dado cuenta de que no pensaba en Hotch como de cualquier amigo, realmente lo añoraba y lo necesitaba… Sacudió la cabeza e intento alejar ese pensamiento.

En otra ciudad el equipo casi terminaba con el caso, tenían al sospechoso correcto y sólo necesitaban acusarlo, en realidad todo encajaba, estaban apunto de cerrar el caso y apenas eran las once de la mañana. Eso creaba una gran satisfacción, además no había nadie más herido. Ya celebraban su éxito.

El equipo organizaba una comida especial para celebrar, claro esta con Claire, que había contribuido de manera excepcional con el caso; Hotch se preparaba mentalmente para su cita de esa misma noche… Se habían dado el lujo de decidir quedarse hasta el día siguiente, habían salido las cosas bien, en el lugar casi los adoraban y ellos adoraban a Claire, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Pero la tranquilidad no es eterna y un pequeño descuido de parte de García les recordó que no sabían que había sucedido con Emily y no pudo evitar que algunos más que otros se dieran cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

-Creo que hemos terminado con esto- comentó JJ a García en una llamada telefónica- y es un alivio-

-Si, eso se escucha en tu voz mi pequeña- comentó García- ¿volverán esta noche?-

-En realidad regresamos mañana temprano; queremos hacer algo con Claire antes y… creo que ella y Hotch tienen planes, no estoy segura-

-Eso si que es nuevo… el agente Hotchner…. – García encontraba todo eso entretenido- es bueno saber entonces que las cosas están mejor de lo que creíamos-

-¿De lo que creíamos?- preguntó JJ extrañada- ¿Tú y quien más?-

-Emily…- García no estaba segura si era momento de revelar algún dato

-¿Cómo esta ella? No nos dio tiempo de hablar antes de dejar el caso… ¿La has visto? ¿Esta en la UAC ahora?-

-Muchas preguntas a la vez amiga… No esta aquí ahora- contestó García como restándole importancia

-¿Entonces donde la has visto?- preguntó JJ pero García no contestó al momento- ¿García que esta pasando?-

-¿Quién dice que pasa algo?- comentó García fingiendo inocencia- Emily y yo estamos bien, hemos estado bien JJ-

-¡Penélope!- JJ empezaba a impacientarse- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Emily vino a verme en la madrugada- confesó García finalmente- Mick durmió con otra-

-Cuentame que pasa- insistió la rubia

En ese momento entró Morgan para informar que salían de la estación, querían olvidarse del caso y pasar un buen rato, todos juntos… JJ tuvo que cortar la conversación en ese punto porque García insistió en ello, nadie debía saber eso. La rubia quedo preocupada por eso, pero quiso evitar problemas.

La comida del equipo con Claire fue estupenda, se reían, platicaban, se "enamoraban" un poco más de aquella mujer perfecta que parecía encajar con ellos sin dudas… Todo iba en orden, sólo que por momentos JJ parecía inquieta.

En DC Emily intentaba no enfrentarse a García directamente aun, había pasado toda la mañana en su casa, con el teléfono apagado para no recibir llamadas de Mick, pero no estaba segura de querer hablar con alguien… Demasiadas emociones encontradas, demasiadas dudas y puntos de quiebre… ¿Cómo podía confesar que se sentía herida por el engaño cuando ella misma había pensado en ya no casarse con él? Ni siquiera sonaba lógico.

No sabía si le preocupaba más la traición, la incoherencia de sus propios pensamientos, o la idea de que su propio equipo sabía de eso… En un momento de valentía tomó el teléfono y llamó a Hotch… no estaba segura pero quería oírlo, necesitaba saber que iba a volver pronto. Lo necesitaba.

Espero un par de tonos antes de considerar que era mala opción, escucho como Hotch contestaba pero no pudo seguir, escucho las risas en el fondo y se sintió incapaz de interrumpir la felicidad, estaba con Claire… ella no podía meterse en eso.

Hotch se sorprendió cuando sonó su teléfono y aun más al ver que la llamada era de Emily, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle ella colgó dejándolo desconcertado… JJ lo miro fijamente y él supuso que algo andaba mal antes de que ella fuera capaz de disimular su preocupación. Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a regresar la llamada y averiguar que estaba pasando. JJ se levantó casi al instante

-Hotch ¿todo en orden?- preguntó la rubia

-No lo sé… me llamó Emily pero colgó, voy a regresarle la llamada-

-No te preocupes, ahora la llamó yo… sospecho que Claire empieza a echar de menos tu presencia- dijo ella tratando a la vez de quitar importancia al asunto y tratando de que Hotch se preocupara por la perfecta Claire en lugar de la asustada Emily.

La intención de JJ no es dejar sola a su amiga, no hay nada que no haría por Emily, pero Hotch se estaba involucrando demasiado y Emily estaba muy frágil para que cualquiera entrara en su vida para revolver más las cosas… Hotch tenía una oportunidad con Claire, tampoco era algo que pudiera dejarse pasar.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo JJ?- preguntó Hotch

-Nada… ¿Por qué sucedería algo, Hotch?-

-Algo pasa con Emily… creo que tú lo sabes… JJ, dije que la ayudaría mientras me fuera posible, necesito saber que pasa-

-Hotch…-

JJ necesitaba decir algo coherente, necesitaba que todos sus pensamientos pudieran salir en un argumento valido, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía pelear con eso, no podía hacerse cargo de la situación de Emily y Hotch por separado… Se dio cuenta de algo que había temido en algún momento pero que con el compromiso de Emily había pasado por alto, se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente siempre iban a correr uno hacía el otro.

-Mick engaño a Em, durmió con otra mujer-

La expresión de Hotch lo dijo todo, fue sorpresa y confusión y también enojo y preocupación, demasiadas emociones… Faltaban 8 días para la boda… Las cosas no podían ser así, Emily merecía algo mejor… y necesitaba apoyo, él lo sabía.

-Dile a los otros que me disculpen, dile a Claire que lo siento… Debo irme- dijo Hotch dispuesto a alejarse

-¿Qué?- JJ no entendía- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a volver a DC ahora mismo-

JJ suspiró… Lo sabía, era inevitable desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque nadie fuera capaz de decirlo… Siempre iban a correr uno al otro.

...

**N.A.** Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, tenía mucho que hacer...Con el proximo capitulo me apurare más... Como siempre sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas son bien recibidos. Saludos!


	10. Entre ocho y siete días para la boda

**9- Entre 8 y 7 días para la boda**

Había algo ilógico en lo que estaba haciendo, eso lo sabía, era completa y absolutamente exagerado que corriera a DC en ese momento, el daño estaba hecho, si Emily estaba herida él no podía cambiarlo… Era ilógico creer que tenía que hacer el viaje y que no podía esperar a un momento más apropiado… Pero en realidad le resultaba mucho más ilógico quedarse y tener una cita y preocuparse después por Emily… era más ilógico no querer ir en su ayuda cuando lo único que deseaba era verla.

Y en realidad por eso voló antes que los otros, porque no soportaba pensar que algo le pasaba a Emily, porque sentía la urgencia desesperante de verla… y ni todas las citas del mundo con mujeres perfectas como Claire iban a cambiar eso.

El viaje se le hizo eterno, la preocupación no lo dejaba en paz ni un minuto, demasiadas cuestiones inundaban su mente… ¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido a engañar a Emily, que era simplemente encantadora?, ¿Por qué justo cuando las cosas andaban tan mal?... ¿Y porque creía que si iba a verla algo cambiaría?... ¿Por qué Emily no había dicho nada?... ¿O iba a hacerlo?, pero entonces ¿Por qué colgó el teléfono al llamarlo?.. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba urgentemente verla y saber que estaba bien, necesitaba prometerle que iba a estar ahí siempre, que no iba a dejar que nadie volviera a lastimarla.

El sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte cuando finalmente llegó a DC, apenas puso un pie en tierra llamó al celular de Emily, pero ella no contestó… Llamó inmediatamente a su casa pero el resultado fue el mismo, donde quiera que estuviera Emily no tenía intención de ser encontrada…

No supo que hacer, se sintió un tonto corriendo al rescate de una damisela que no le había pedido ayuda y que además no tenía idea de donde localizar… Si su intento era salvarla y llegar como un galante héroe a su rescate lo estaba haciendo muy mal… Intento varias veces más pero no cambió el resultado.

Finalmente medito que JJ sabía algo y no creía que Emily se lo hubiera contado… Lo que lo llevó a pensar directamente en García, si Emily había vuelto antes a la ciudad debía haber hablado con García en algún momento. Inmediatamente la llamó.

-García-

-Soy Hotch-

-¿Sucede algo?, creí que el caso había terminado- se confundió ella

-No es por el caso…- dijo Hotch

-Entonces no entiendo-

-¿Dónde esta, García?-

-¿Quién?-

-Emily… Sé que sabes donde esta, necesito encontrarla-

-Señor yo no…-

-No intentes mentirme- dijo Hotch primero desesperado y después casi suplicante- Necesito encontrarla, por favor dime como… Necesito verla-

Y esa última frase, salida desde lo más profundo de su ser fue la que llegó al corazón de García, quien entendió al instante que no importaba lo que Emily hubiera dicho sobre guardar el secreto, Hotch estaba por encima de eso, era él único que a quien realmente ella necesitaba ver.

-Esta en mi casa-

Hotch no necesitaba más información, de inmediato fue en busca de Emily. Llegar a casa de García fue fácil, reconoció el auto de Emily y se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, no sabía que iba a decirle o como explicaría la situación pero eso no le importaba. Tocó a la puerta

Pero no hubo respuesta…. Llamó al teléfono de Emily, pero estaba apagado aun. Intentó de nuevo. Eso le extraño.

-¡Emily!- la llamó- soy Hotch, ¿estas aquí?-

Pero no hubo una respuesta… Sin embargo sabía que ella estaba ahí, la conocía, sentía que ella estaba ahí, algo en la atmosfera indicaba tensión, la tensión que emanaba de Emily. Volvió a tocar a la puerta, sin respuesta por supuesto…Lo intentó una tercera vez, tenía que agotar sus recursos

-Em!- volvió a llamarla, pero nada

Emily había pasado por todos los estados de animo imaginado durante ese día, nadie había hablado con ella y no le interesaba hablar con nadie… estaba cansada de todo eso, de tantas mentiras, de tanta confusión, de creer que el mundo estaba así de mal y ella no lo había visto venir. Era experta en perfiles, iba por el país deteniendo gente mala y no podía creer que no reconocía las que no eran buenas en su vida. No quería ver a nadie hasta que se le pasara el ataque de "odio a la humanidad". Entonces alguien se presentó en la puerta.

Y la sorpresa de su vida fue al asomarse y ver que se trataba de Hotch… No supo que hacer, esperaba que García le avisara cuando el equipo volviera y eso la tomaba totalmente desprevenida. Se quedo quieta y lo escucho llamarla… ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Decidió no abrir, aun no quería ver a ó a oír como Hotch la llamaba pero se alejo de la puerta.

-Em, sé que estas ahí, y esta bien si no quieres abrirme- escuchó como decía Hotch- sé lo que sucedió, y esta bien si estas enojada ahora y si no quieres ver a nadie, entiendo eso, pero estoy aquí y voy a estar para cuando me necesites, ¿lo entiendes? Voy a estar cuando me necesites Em, soy tu amigo y te quiero-

Emily sé quedo quieta. Silenciosa, meditando… Él era increíble, él la estaba buscando y la quería, no podía huir de él. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de García y no pudo evitar contestarlo, Hotch se había ido.

-¿Si?-

-Hola Emily, soy yo… - era García- sólo quería saber si seguías ahí, ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar algo? Sé que casi son las diez pero quizá querías-

-No en realidad no- comentó ella- oye ¿el equipo ya volvió?-

-No, hablé con JJ, terminaron el caso esta mañana, pero volverán hasta mañana, ¿Por qué?-

-Debo dejarte amiga, tengo que arreglar algo- dijo Emily colgando a toda prisa

Tenía que alcanzar a Hotch. Él había vuelto antes, y sólo había vuelto por ella… y eso significaba más que nada en todo el mundo, más que las dudas y mucho más que la traición. Tenía que correr tras él.

Emily salió tan rápido como pudo, había desperdiciado valiosos minutos antes de alcanzarlo y era probable que estuviera ya lejos. Maldijo en voz baja y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, lo vio, estaba en su auto y parecía no decidir si iba a irse o no. Ella corrió hacía donde estaba y él se percato de eso, por lo que salió del auto. Ella se detuvo a un par de metros.

-Volviste antes- fue lo único que logró articular

-Así es- dijo él- quería saber si estabas bien-

-No estoy segura- confesó ella- estoy mal por todo esto, pero estoy bien porque estas aquí-

-Entonces me da mucho gusto haber vuelto- dijo él sintiendo que esa conversación no iba a ningún lado

Y tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a ella, cruzo esos metros que los separaban y sin esperar reacción alguna la abrazó, ante la sorpresa de Emily que no supo al momento que hacer... Pero él la abrazó con fuerza… Y entonces simplemente se rindió a sus brazos. Y se rindió a todas las emociones que la habían agobiado.

Emily había pasado por demasiado en los últimos días… Se echo a llorar de pronto, porque se había sentido sola, porque él la estaba sosteniendo y ya no la dejaría caer… Se rindió a sus brazos y lloró porque ya no podía huir más lejos y era todo lo que sostenía su mundo.

-¿Cómo te ayudo, Emily?- preguntó él

Y quizá por que todo alrededor no era normal, porque las cosas ya no podían ser más difíciles ni dolorosas, porque tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, no puedo evitar considerar una opción que hacía muchos años había decidido que quería olvidar y necesitaba dejar atrás.

-Bésame, Aaron-

Y como si el mundo tuviera sentido así, él la miro a los ojos y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello… Y el mundo lentamente se desdibujo. Y los minutos fueron horas… para sentirse como segundos.

Ni él estuvo seguro de cuando hizo la propuesta de irse de ahí ni ella estuvo segura de en que momento la acepto, ni reconocieron quien eligió el rumbo, quien rompió el primer beso e inició el segundo o el tercero… De pronto cruzando la puerta del apartamento de Hotch la realidad ya no existía.

Y el primer contacto entre sus manos furtivamente se llevo para siempre la conciencia de que el mundo exterior esperaba cosas distintas de ellos. Durante unos segundos solamente con sus ojos desnudaron su alma y se necesitaron más que con consuelo, se necesitaron con pasión, con añoranza…

Y se perdieron el uno en el otro, simplemente al primer toque…Ella se convirtió en el centro de todo el mundo de él y viceversa. Y cada toque los avivaba, los encendía, los apasionaba con la fuerza de toda la tierra… Se hundieron en su propio huracán de pasión, de amor… Se sintieron dan dentro del otro que no pudieron creer que tuvieran que ser seres separados.

Y cada suspiro, cada grito, cada caricia, cada sueño escondido en los recovecos de su piel fue compartido y se sintió de cuerpo a cuerpo. Besar…

Desnudar…

Mirar…

Sentir...

Acariciar…

Prometer…

Susurrar…

Suspirar…

Desear…

Gritar…

Compartir…

Amar… Amar… Amar…

Y luego todo volvió a la calma. Y luego después del amor, se quedaron silenciosos mirándose, sin necesidad de decirse nada más porque ya lo habían compartido todo. Cerraron los ojos a la vez y se fueron dejando envolver por el sueño, mientras el reloj anunciaba las cinco de la mañana.

-Te quiero Emily- dijo él en un suspiro entre sueños

Y esas palabras significaron mucho para ella, significaba que no estaba sola… Sintió como todo dentro de ella se movía, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, algo que no volvería a ser igual… Sentía cada célula de su ser, sentía el aire en sus pulmones y la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, sentía una profunda humanidad, de eso se trataba todo en su vida… No estaba sola, no realmente, ni en el momento más oscuro lo había estado, porque en algún lugar del mundo estaba él para ella… Y eso movía muchas fibras internas.

Se quedo quieta durante unos minutos respirando como si respirara por primera vez aire puro. Esperó a que esa sensación se calmara, porque era una sensación tan embriagadora que no podía ni moverse. Ya sabía que estaba apunto de amanecer, que el despertador de Hotch sonaría en menos de dos horas y entonces tendrían que cuestionarse lo que habían hecho, sabía que faltaban siete días para su boda…

Lo sabía bien… pero ya no le importaba.


	11. Aun siete días para la boda

**10- Aun siete días para la boda**

El despertar no fue lo que nadie hubiera esperado… Emily y Hotch habían dormido juntos esa noche, demasiadas emociones habían ganado a su sentido común y por ello lo más normal es que su primera reacción al despertar, y darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, sintieran un terrible cargo de conciencia, acompañado de culpa y de la promesa de que nunca volvería a pasar.

Y el cargo de conciencia estaba ahí por supuesto, ella iba a casarse en una semana, él era su jefe y todo eso los tomaba por sorpresa.

Pero en el momento que abrieron los ojos, por culpa del sonido del despertador, y se encontraron con la mirada del otro, y recordaron todo lo sucedió durante la madrugada, simplemente sonrieron. Y la culpa y las palabras de que eso no debió pasar y jamás volvería a pasar, nunca salieron. No había arrepentimiento, ni malos momentos… Sabían que no era correcto, pero no importaba porque la sensación que les provocaba estar con el otro era superior a todo eso.

-Hola- dijo ella en voz baja aun adormilada

-Hola- respondió él mirándola- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo- contestó ella con una sonrisa coqueta

-Tenemos trabajo, ¿iras hoy?-

-El equipo regresa hoy… el trabajo vuelve a ser normal- dijo ella- además, definitivamente me siento mejor que ayer-

Se levantaron y se arreglaron por separado, con calma y cotidianidad, volteando constantemente a buscarse uno a otro con la mirada y sonriéndose. Mirándose ocasionalmente con cierto deseo en los ojos… Sólo cuando estaban a punto de salir volvieron a hablar sobre ello.

-¿Hotch?- susurró ella insegura- ¿Podemos hablar de esto?-

-De acuerdo, ¿De qué es exactamente de lo que quieres hablar?-

-Lo que paso ayer… ¿Por qué volviste?-

-¿Con sinceridad?-

-Hotch, dormimos juntos, yo creo que la sinceridad es bastante necesaria ahora- dijo ella como respuesta

- Al parecer García le dijo a JJ que tenías problemas, así que cuando me llamaste ayer, ella intentó intervenir para que nadie supiera como estabas, para evitarte problemas, y terminó por contarme… Y, vine para ver si estaba bien- dijo él

-¿Y que pasó con Claire?- preguntó Emily- era la mujer perfecta y estaba siempre detrás de ti, así que me sorprende que la hayas dejado; no tendría sentido dejarla para venir a ver cual era mi desastre particular-

-Era más importante venir a verte que salir con ella- le contestó él

-Pero era perfecta ¿no?- Emily se sentía extraña con ello

-Si, lo es- contestó él mirándola- pero toda perfección es nociva… No era para mí. No es como tú, no eres perfecta, pero eso te hace increíble-

-A veces eres el sujeto más encantador del mundo, ¿lo sabías?- comentó Emily sintiendo que de mirarlo le fallaban las piernas.

Entonces él se acerco y le dio un beso apasionado, seductor y acorralándola contra la pared, hasta que fue necesario que recuperaran el aire… Se quedaron pegados durante unos segundos jadeando levemente. Se sintieron extraños, felices y excitados, pero extraños. Era tarde y salieron del apartamento de la mano.

No hubo preguntas, ni inseguridades, ni consideraron que pasaría a continuación, se sentían cómodos uno con el otro y no veían necesario preocuparse por eso aun; no planeaban preocuparse si no había alguna situación que los obligara. Llegaron a la UAC antes de que hubiera señas del equipo.

Emily por primera vez después de todo un día prendió su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver que tenía doce mensajes de Mick, casi todos similares, pidiendo perdón, preguntándole donde estaba… Volvió la sensación extraña. Se sentó en la oficina de Hotch mientras el resto del equipo aparecía y considero borrar los mensajes. No dijeron nada, cada uno se quedo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y entonces apareció el equipo.

-¡Emily, hermosa!- era JJ que corría inmediatamente hacía su amiga- ¿Hablamos en privado?-

-Seguro, es bueno que hayas vuelto-

JJ tomó a Emily del brazo y, antes de que Emily tuviera tiempo da saludar al resto del equipo, se encerraron en la oficina de la rubia… Unos segundos más tarde se les unió García. La expresión en el rostro de JJ sólo se podía describir como preocupación, si bien había mucho de dudas y de miedo, lo que en realidad sentía era preocupación por el bienestar de Emily, no esperaban que hubiera salido algo bueno de todo aquello.

Fueron pacientes, abordaron el tema con calma, no la abordaron al momento con preguntas; y Emily les contó lo que había pasado la noche en que volvió a DC, las tonterías de Mick… No hablo de las dudas anteriores porque habría sido revolver más las cosas, y no hablo de que había pasado la noche con Hotch… Lo que realmente llamó la atención de García y JJ, como antes de Emily, fue saber que el equipo estaba enterado.

-Ok, eso ahora mismo se resuelve- dijo García a quien le idea le fastidiaba- hablaremos todos de esto, somos un equipo, una familia y ellos no podían hacerte esto, tú merecías saber antes de cometer un error-

-No ahora Penélope, acaban de llegar… y…. no es algo de lo que pueda hablar justo e este instante- dijo Emily queriendo evitar el caos

-Sospecho que ya lo saben- comentó JJ

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Se dedican a hacer perfiles, tú dejaste el caso, te fuiste, estabas mal… Y García me dijo, sospecho que no tardaron en atar cabos… Y cuando Hotch vino antes, entonces era inevitable preguntarse que estaba pasando, yo no les dije, pero no me extrañaría si ya supieran-

Y JJ tuvo razón, porque la situación fuera de la oficina cambió con la llegada de un visitante, Penélope fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Mick había entrado a la UAC y que el equipo tenía las miradas furiosas fijas en él. Las tres chicas corrieron fuera de la oficina de JJ a tiempo para ver a Morgan acorralar amenazadoramente a Mick contra la pared.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, imbécil?- gritaba Morgan mientras tomaba a Mick del cuello- te advertí que si algo le pasaba te mataríamos personalmente-

-No hice nada- se quejaba Mick- le dije la verdad, sólo eso lo juro, tal como dije que haría-

-¡Morgan!- lo llamó Emily al acercarse

-Tienes suerte de que ella sea más benévola que yo- dijo Morgan soltando a Mick del cuello aun molesto- pero con una palabra que no me guste estas muerto amigo-

-Tú estabas ahí, no puedes culparme- se justifico él

-Basta con esto- dijo Emily- después arreglan cuentas entre ustedes y después arreglo cuentas contigo Morgan, ¿Qué haces aquí, Mick?-

-Vine a pedirte perdón por lo que paso, de verdad Emily, necesito explicarte todo, sé que podemos solucionar las cosas-

-No sé…-

-Déjame que te explique todo- insistió él- ¿Podemos hablarlo en privado?-

-Pueden hablarlo en mi oficina- ofreció JJ

Y Emily aceptó, no porque tuviera verdadera intención de arreglar todo, sino porque no soportaba las miradas de todo el equipo puestas en su conversación, y también porque sabía que desde su oficina Hotch la estaba observando y no podía hablar con Mick bajo esas circunstancias, no sin sentir que era caso perdido, que la traición era por ambos lados y que ella hubiera vuelto a engañarlo…

Hotch había visto el altercado, y se había sentido tentado a intervenir y hacer pagar a Mick por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Emily… pero en el momento de la verdad había tenido que controlar su rabia y darse cuenta de que no podía hacer eso, porque Emily también había engañado a Mick y él era el responsable. De cierto modo no se sentía en la posición para ponerse furioso y querer defender el honor de Emily.

Y tuvo que esperar, mirando desde la ventana de su oficina como se desarrollaban las cosas entre Mick y su equipo, deseando fervientemente que Morgan acabara por romperle la cara y eso terminara con el compromiso de Emily. Pero las cosas no parecían seguir ese rumbo. Y cuando Emily desapareció de su vista con Mick le quedo un mal sabor de boca.

Mucho rato después Emily apareció en la puerta de su oficina, el equipo había ido a buscar algo para comer así que estaban solos. Ella lo miró un segundo desde la puerta con la mirada triste antes de entrar y sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó él después de unos segundos de total silencio

-Mick tuvo que irse a un caso- dijo ella

-¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Realmente creo que lo siente- comentó Emily- y es raro… le creo, de verdad que si, pero no sé si es suficiente… Tal vez porque siento las cosas demasiado resientes, tal vez porque había dudas desde antes, tal vez porque… porque anoche fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, Aarón-

Él se acerco y la beso. La adoraba, estaba loco por ella, pero aun no sabía que iba a pasar con ellos… Si ella era capaz de perdonar a Mick entonces todo estaría perdido, era el final de la historia. La miró y se sintió incapaz de preguntarle si cancelaría la boda. Faltaban sólo 7 días. Necesitaba saber… no quería perderla...


	12. Seis días para la boda

N.A. ESte capítulo quedo un poco corto pero espero que les guste. Como siempre se reciben comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, y todo eso. =)

11- **Seis días para la boda**

Nadie estuvo seguro de cómo terminaron el día sin altercados o malos ratos. Emily sobrevivió porque no tenía opción, porque sabía que tenía a todos alrededor dispuestos a protegerla, porque había dormido con Hotch y eso le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, pese a lo que se pudiera pensar…

Y esa noche Emily regresó a su casa tranquila porque Mick no iba a estar ahí, cuando Hotch se acercó a ella antes de irse, se sintió más que tentada a dejar la UAC con él y pasar la noche juntos, pero después de ver a Mick arrepentido le pareció incorrecto hacer eso. Al menos quería definir bien como hacer las cosas antes de caer totalmente rendida en los brazos de otro hombre.

Pero su noche tranquila no fue lo que tenía en mente, no tuvo todo el tiempo para dormir, descansar y reflexionar que hubiera querido. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando recibió la llamada. Mick había resultado herido, estaba en el hospital… En ese momento todo lo demás se vino abajo. Treinta minutos más tarde ya estaba en el hospital.

Los miembros del equipo de Mick le informaron la situación, había resultado herido con una bala de un asaltante, no parecía ser muy grave pero estaba en cirugía para sacar la bala. Llevaba cerca de una hora en el quirófano.

Emily sabía que Mick era un agente precavido, que sabía lo que hacía y que una situación así era improbable… Él debía haber estado distraído y por eso había sido herido, probablemente tenía la mente en la discusión de la tarde anterior… Emily se sintió culpable. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, cuando Mick salió de cirugía, Emily finalmente llamó a JJ

-Hola- dijo la rubia animada

-No voy a ir hoy, JJ- dijo Emily- así que si surge cualquier emergencia llámame, pero sólo si es importante, ¿de acuerdo?, de cualquier modo ahora llamó a Hotch y le cuento-

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó JJ

-Le dispararon a Mick, estoy en el hospital, acaba de salir de cirugía- comentó Emily

-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que vaya para allá?- preguntó JJ exaltada

-No, al menos no ahora, hay cosas que hacer en el trabajo, no te preocupes ahora, sólo si quieres venir más tarde- dijo Emily

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa avísame. Si quieres yo llamo a Hotch- se ofreció JJ

-Si- dijo Emily- por favor-

Emily deseaba apoyo y deseaba hablar con Hotch, era lo que más le hacía falta, pero el hombre con el que iba a casarse estaba herido, y no sonaba lógico pedir el apoyo del hombre con el que había dormido y del que sospechaba estar enamorada, de modo que prefería dejar las cosas así, al menos por un rato.

La espera se le hizo larga, un rato estuvieron con ella los miembros del equipo de Mick, pero fue brevemente pues tenían un caso difícil y no había tiempo para preocuparse, además contaban con que ella se quedaría ahí. Mick salió de la cirugía exitosamente y estaban esperando que despertara, estaba estable. Pasada la una de la tarde JJ la llamó.

-¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Bien, todo bien- contestó Emily a quien el estrés empezaba a afectarle- supongo que van a dejarme pasara en cualquier momento-

-¿Y cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy cansada, esto de la espera resulta muy estresante- confesó Emily

-Les avise a los otros, pasaremos a verte en la noche, ¿esta bien?- preguntó JJ preocupada

-Claro que si, JJ, eso ayudaría- contestó Emily más relajada- debo irme, nos vemos esta noche-

Emily colgó el teléfono porque una enfermera se le acercaba, podía pasar a ver a Mick en ese momento, la anestesia había pasado y él estaba bien. Emily siguió a la enfermera, unos pasos antes recordó el día que se había sentado junto a una cama de hospital como esa a esperar a que Hotch despertaba… En realidad no sabía porque evocaba ese día, extraño a Hotch. Sacudió la cabeza y entró.

-Hola- susurró parándose al lado de la cama

-Hola- contestó él- lamento que nos veamos en estas condiciones-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella ignorando el comentario anterior

-Algo adolorido aun. Pero eso se quitara rápido- contestó él- veras que estoy de pie y mejor que nunca para la boda-

Emily bajo la cabeza y miro nerviosa alrededor, acercó una silla y suspiró resignada. Mick la miraba atentamente mientras

-Sé que acabas de salir de cirugía y todo eso, pero necesitamos hablar- dijo Emily con aire triste

-Lo sé, Emily- dijo él y le dio la mano- sé que cometí un error terrible y tal vez no merezca que me perdones, pero estoy dispuesto a reparar las cosas, ¿qué dices de eso Emily?, vamos a casarnos en unos días-

Y lo más fácil habría sido dejar las cosas de ese tamaño, decir si y no buscarle más, no hacer más grande la herida, pero Emily tenía que ser sincera, si iba a casarse con él tenía que ser totalmente sincera.

-Dormí con Hotch-

-¿Qué?, Emily, no lo creo, ¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Porque es la verdad Mick- dijo ella- tenías que saber, dormí con él la noche después de enterarme que me engañaste-

-Ese idiota… -murmuró Mick enojado- que bueno que estoy en cama y medio anestesiado todavía, porque si no iba a buscarlo y lo mataba-

-Mick… - susurró Emily pero no supo que decirle

-Ok amor- dijo él suavemente- podemos superar esto, yo cometí una tontería por culpa del alcohol y tú… tú estabas enojada conmigo e hiciste algo imprudente, algo que no querías, pero vamos a estar bien-

-Señorita Prentiss- en ese momento entró una enfermera- la buscan en recepción

-Gracias- contestó Emily- ahora vuelvo-

Emily salió con mal sabor de boca. Bajo a recepción, eran cerca de las tres y le sorprendió que Hotch estuviera ahí esperándola. Le dirigió una sonrisa amable y Emily no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Se sentía débil, cansada, deprimida, impotente… No podía, no quería funcionar así.

-¿Quieres un café?- preguntó él

-Lo apreciaría-

Emily caminó junto a él por un rato, silenciosa y expectante. El hospital la tenía fastidiada, demasiado dolor, tiempo perdido, malos ratos… No eran cosas que a Emily le gustaba frecuentar. Mientras Hotch servía las tazas de café, Emily volvió a recordar esa ocasión en que estaba sentada junto a él en esa cama de hospital, ella deseaba que él despertara, que estuviera bien…

-Las cosas no deberían ser así, Hotch- dijo ella de pronto tomando la taza de café

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No tengo porque estar aquí… No me gusta, no es como sentarme junto a tu cama de hospital a esperar que despiertes, y no sé porque es diferente-

Él entendía algo, entendía que ella estaba muy asustada y confundida… Su prometido estaba en el hospital, ella no sabía si quería casarse aun, había dormido con él, lo que quizá significaba que tenían algo, faltaban seis días para la boda…

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Mick te mataría si pudiera-

-Puedo correr el riesgo, si quieres-

-No… Sería raro aun… Pero nos podemos ver luego… Gracias, Hotch-

Con eso se despidieron. Ella suspiro. Lo necesitaba, deseaba que estuviera ahí… Pero había tan poco tiempo para desear…


	13. A seis, cinco y cuatro días para la boda

**12- Aun seis, cinco y cuatro días para la boda.**

Esos días en el hospital fueron extraños e irregulares para Emily, no tenía un horario totalmente fijo para moverse, comer, salir o hablar con las enfermeras y doctores, pero como no había alguien que se quedara con Mick, no tenía otra opción que estar ahí mientras se recuperaba.

Mientras estaba con él, Emily sonreía y se mostraba complacida de poder acompañarlo, pero cuando no, ya fuera porque él estaba dormido o en revisión o cualquier cosa de ese estilo, Emily se sentía cansada y totalmente abrumada, no porque no tuviera resistencia a la tensión o la espera… sino porque, muy en el fondo, no quería tenerla, estaba esperando encontrar un detonante.

La condición de Mick no era grave, sólo seguía en observación por seguridad, y él encantado por el descanso y las atenciones parecía tener buen humor todo el tiempo y estar dispuesto a terminar todos los arreglos de la boda. Emily era paciente y se sentaba de buena manera a escuchar todas sus ideas y aceptar los planes… La boda saldría genial.

Normalmente alguien del equipo de Mick pasaba a verlo por las noches, y muy a menudo el equipo de Emily también pasaba, así que casi todo el mundo había hablado con Mick, se había alegrado con su recuperación y estaba enterado de los arreglos para la boda. Todos menos Hotch.

Emily sabía que Hotch no podía aparecerse por ahí, era demasiado complicado, suponía que hasta que ella y Mick no estuvieran casados, Mick no soportaría ver al jefe de la UAC cerca de ellos; sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que Hotch fuera a buscarla cada noche. Y tampoco impidió que Emily respondiera cada noche a su llamado.

La mayor parte del tiempo se reunían para hablar como la primera noche en el hospital, para decir cosas comunes del día, se veían porque él sabía que Emily necesitaba apoyo, alguien que estuviera con ella y que no la cuestionara en ese momento, se reunían como amigos… Pero más de una vez se sorprendieron internándose en los rincones vacios del hospital en espera de encontrar un lugar donde estar solos. A veces se detenían en cuanto uno notaba las intenciones conjuntas y nada pasaba, a veces hasta que se encontraban con sus labios juntos apasionadamente se detenían… y eso era difícil.

Una noche, faltando cinco días para la boda, después de permanecer un rato en la habitación de Mick, JJ y García se reunieron con Emily con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Emily, necesitamos hablar-

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó Emily

-Hablamos con Mick- dijo García- y… bueno… él realmente se siente mal por lo que paso, de verdad que si… Él te ama… y esta dispuesto a reparar su error de todas las maneras posibles, pienso que después de este incidente y sabiendo eso… tal vez… tú…-

-Lo que queremos decir- continuó JJ- es que esto no tiene porque acabar con los planes de boda, sé que te enojaste con él, pero todo estará bien, puedes perdonarlo Emily… lo merece de verdad. Y podremos seguir con la boda, faltan cinco días, podemos hacer que todo este bien de nuevo… sólo tienes que decidirlo Emily, Tú tienes la última palabra-

Emily se levantó y caminó un par de pasos lejos de ellas… Suspira… Era hora de la verdad. Las tomó de la mano y las alejó un par de metros, donde la habitación de Mick no este cerca, donde no pueda oírlas

-Necesito decirles algo- dijo al fin… se quedó callada unos segundos mientras sus amigas la miraban a la espera- dormí con Hotch-

-¿Qué?- gritaron ellas al unisonó

-Emily… ¿es en serio?- preguntó García consternada

-Si-

-¿Cuando fue eso?- preguntó JJ, a quien muy en el fondo no le extrañaba eso

-Hace unas noches, el día antes de que volvieran-

-Ok. ¿Qué significa esto? Necesitamos hablar de ello-

Emily estaba dispuesta a hablar, estaba dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas e incluso a confesar que ella misma tuvo dudas con respecto a todo, estaba dispuesta a admitir que no siempre quiso casarse con Mick, que muchas veces tuvo ganas de huir, que cambió de parecer casi cada hora y que no le había contado nada.. Estaba dispuesta a contar todo… menos una cosa, no estaba dispuesta a admitir que tal vez estaba enamorada de Aarón Hotchner.

Durante cerca de una hora estuvieron hablando muy seriamente, cruzando miradas preocupadas y suspirando inevitablemente… Es más difícil hacer frente a eso que preparar una boda perfecta. García se siente frustrada porque no vio venir semejante problema, JJ se siente frustrada porque en algún momento ella si lo vio venir pero lo ignoro. Emily no sabe ni que pensar.

-Esto tiene que parar aquí, Emily- dijo García

-¿Vas a casarte en unos días?- preguntó JJ

-No lo sé- suspira ella- no sé, sé que estaba segura y feliz, pero en los último días no me siento así, y sé que sería injusto para Mick, pero no sé que hacer-

-Emily… Hay una razón por la que decidiste casarte- dijo García- y necesitas encontrarla, es normal tener dudas, pero no pueden ser más fuertes que tú… Él te ama, y sé que tú a él. ¿De verdad quieres acabar con eso de este modo?-

-No- susurró al fin ella

Emily terminó aquella conversación casi de milagro, se despidió de sus amigas y se alejo por los pasillos del hospital. Entró en una sala vacía y se soltó a llorar dolorosamente… Lloró porque sabía que era hora de despedirse de algo realmente bueno. Se había acabado la fantasía, la ilusión, tenía que terminar con eso. Si JJ y García lo sabían, no había razón para que ella no.

Durmió en el hospital al lado de Mick y apenas se asomo el sol la mañana siguiente se preparó para recoger el vestido y las últimas cosas… Tenía una boda que resolver.

Emily actuó como lo que debía ser, una mujer feliz preparando su boda, se mantuvo sonriente, se preocupo por todo… volvió a ser la Emily de unas semanas atrás, cuando todo estaba bien y parecía deseosa de casarse. Y la pasaron bien y el vestido fue hermoso y todo parecía listo para la boda.

Esa noche Mick y ella terminaron de repasar los planes, se rieron con las cosa de antes y fueron felices con la idea que antes de la siguiente semana estarían casados. Estaban a punto de dar de alta a Mick y eso los hacía sonreír un poco más. Emily siguió siendo la encantadora Emily lista para la boda y todos aquellos que la vieron ese día aplaudieron felizmente esa actitud… o casi todos. Porque ese día se presentaron muchas personas en el hospital y a todas Mick les contaba que todo estaba listo… él último en irse esa noche fue Reid. Emily lo acompañó hasta la entrada del hospital.

-Así que en unos días estarás casada- dijo él de pronto

-Así es- contestó Emily y lo miró- no pareces contento-

-Estoy contento de que seas feliz, eres mi miga, pero…- dudó unos segundos- no era algo que esperaba, no he estado deseoso de verte casarte con Mick… No lo tomes a mal, aun me parece raro-

-¿Raro en que sentido?- se extrañó ella

-Sólo raro… cuando lo conocimos no pensé que fuera para ti- dijo él y la vio dudar- Sólo quiero que seas feliz Emily, escojas lo que escojas-

-¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, Spencer?-

-¿Hay algo que tú no te estes diciendo?- preguntó él a modo de una compleja pregunta

Ignorando eso último, Emily se despidió de él, lo abrazó e intento alejar esa pregunta de su mente. Tenía que casarse, no tenía tiempo para adivinanzas de un genio, por más amigo suyo que fuera el genio.

Hotch se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, Jack estaba con Jessica desde cuatro días antes, cuando había salido a su último caso, con pretexto de que empezaban las vacaciones, así que Hotch quería adelantar todo el trabajo necesario para después darse tiempo para él y su hijo… sin embargo con tantas cosas en la mente le costaba concentrarse. En eso entró Rossi y su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hotch sin quitar la vista de los papeles que llenaba

-¿Vas a contarme?- preguntó Rossi

-¿Qué?- se confundió Hotch y lo miró de frente

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Aaron?- preguntó yendo al punto- y no contestes que nada, algo esta pasando desde hace días con Emily… ¿vas a contármelo?-

-Dormí con ella- admitió Hotch al fin

-¿Y?- preguntó Rossi serio- porque sé que hay algo más

-Estoy enamorado de ella-

-¿Entiendes lo que estas diciendo?, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?- preguntó Rossi levemente molesto pero a la vez tranquilo- ella va a casarse Hotch, en cuatro días… -

-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró Hotch frustrado-no quisiera que fuera así, pero lo sé-

-Entonces haz algo al respecto- dijo Rossi- no puedes esperar que ella se de cuenta de esto sólo porque si… Probablemente sienta algo por ti, y no sé si vaya a detener su boda por eso, pero si no le dices que tú si siente algo, que de verdad estas interesado en ella y que es un sentimiento genuino, ella nunca va a saberlo, no vas a ser más que su jefe, su amigo, el sujeto con él que se acostó tal vez porque estaba asustada… Y no puedes ser sólo eso para ella Hotch, porque sabes que no lo eres, que no quieres que sea así-

-¿Estas diciéndome que debo confesarle todo esto a una mujer que esta por casarse?-

-Si- dijo él- Y en mi sincera opinión hay dos opciones: o luchas por el amor hasta las últimas consecuencias o lo dejas ir. No hay intermedios-

-Faltan cuatro días para la boda-

-¿Y?-

Se miraron. Rossi había observado con cuidado las cosas y había hecho su valoración, no en vano estaba ahí alentándolo a seguir. Hotch le dedicó una sonrisa a su más viejo amigo… Faltaban cuatro días para la boda, todo estaba preparado y todos felices; nadie en su sano juicio intentaría declararle su amor a la novia bajo esas circunstancias, Hotch sabía que era una locura… ¿Y?... Ya no perdía nada.

Pensó en pasar a ver a Emily la mañana siguiente. El "no" ya lo tenía seguro… Iba por el "si".


	14. Tres días para la boda

**13- Tres días para la boda**

No es que no hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran de otro modo, no es que no hubiera tenido miedo o dudas de lo que sucedería, porque por supuesto que las tenía; no es que pensara que todo iba a cambiar y viviría feliz para siempre… Simplemente sabía que la otra opción, la que le sonaba más anhelante, la que incluía a Hotch en su vida, era muchísimo menos posible. Y pesé a todas las cosas buenas que acababan de suceder entre los dos, tenía que volver a hacerse a la idea de que no iba a pasar.

Tampoco era que no amara a Mick, no era tonta como para casarse con un hombre por el que no sentía nada, simplemente es que no sentía que lo amara lo suficiente… Había sido una buena relación y la había pasado bien, pero no creía que pudiera dar más que eso, no era más que una buena relación.

Esa mañana, mientras ayudaba a Mick a salir del hospital, Emily tuvo que desechar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse únicamente en lo que hacía y lo que estaba por pasar. Y lo que sucedía es que su prometido estaba recién operado, cansado, aun no totalmente saludable, pero sonriente, positivo y más que dispuesto a casarse con ella, y era difícil rebatir con todo eso.

Hasta que llegaron a casa no se dio el lujo de pensar en nada más, contestaba todo aquello que Mick decía y estaba en toda la disposición de apoyarlo y estar de su lado, pero tarde o temprano las cosas iban a volver a golpearla y todo eso se materializo en una llamada. A Emily no le sorprendió que su teléfono sonara, pero si le sorprendió que justo cuando había decidido seguir con su boda, fuera Hotch quien la llamara.

-Prentiss-

-Emily, soy Hotch-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella esperando que se tratara de un caso o algo así

-No- contestó él algo nervioso- sólo necesito hablar contigo-

-En realidad ahora no es buen momento- contestó ella en voz baja esperando que Mick no se interese por su conversación.

-Sé que es mal momento, pero tal vez podamos vernos más tarde- pidió él en voz baja- por favor Emily, necesitamos hablar, no quiero que la próxima vez que tengamos oportunidad de hablar sea en la boda-

-De acuerdo- contestó ella consiente de que no podía negarle esa petición a él y no podía negársela a si misma- pero no ahora, te llamó después para quedar de acuerdo-

-Esperaré- alcanzó a contestar él antes de colgar el teléfono.

No era del todo lógico arriesgar de ese modo las cosas justo cuando se había convencido de seguir adelantes, pero necesitaba hablar, necesitaba verlo, saber que quería decirle, despedirse para siempre de ese efímero sueño al que había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás. Se prometió a si misma que sería la última vez. Sonrió levemente y trato de fingir que nada la perturbaba para que Mick no preguntara.

Hotch no estaba seguro ni que quería exactamente decirle, una parte de él sospechaba que no era buena idea meterse más en la vida de Emily y terminar por hacer más grande la herida, pero tenía que hacerlo, Rossi tenía razón, tenía que luchar por el amor hasta las últimas consecuencias, y si esas últimas consecuencias eran que Emily se casara tendría que aceptarlo, pero al menos lo habría intentado.

El caso es que no podía dejar las cosas tan al aire, no podía rendirse de ese modo justo cuando acababa de descubrir que realmente estaba enamorado de Emily… Tal vez ella sintiera lo mismo, tal vez era suficiente para ambos, podían tratar y ella podía no casarse con Mick, eso sonaba prometedor.

Y ese día por supuesto su concentración en el trabajo fue poca, estaba disperso y cansado; esperaba sinceramente descansar de todo eso… hacía unos días que había metido una petición para que tomaran unos días de vacaciones, no lo había hablado realmente con el equipo, pero lo consideraba más que necesario para todos… Sólo esperaba. Con el pretexto de la boda de Emily y que sus últimos casos habían terminado bien, Strauss no podía negarles el permiso de descanso.

Por eso mismo, cuando llego el siguiente caso, tuvo una idea, tal vez un movimiento que era poco prudente, pero que no pudo evitar querer jugárselo de ese modo.

-Hotch- era JJ- me acaba de llegar un caso de Atlanta, no parece muy grave, ¿llamó a Emily?-

-No- contestó él casi sin pensarlo- transfiere el caso-

-¿Qué?- JJ parecía sorprendida- ¿Por qué?-

-Pedí un permiso de vacaciones… para todos- confesó Hotch- si tomamos el caso puede que tarde más-

-Ya veo- susurró ella- supongo que esta bien, pero debiste comentarnos antes… Entonces, transferiré el caso a otro equipo-

-Transfiérelo al equipo de Cooper- dijo él

-¿Seguro?, ¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

-Si-

JJ dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir y hacer la transferencia del caso, no habría problema, no tardaría mucho en estar listo para el otro equipo y ellos podrían descansar; Hotch caviló un poco sobre lo que acababa de hacer, no sabía si era una buena jugada, pensaba que, tal vez, si el otro equipo tenía un caso, si no podían estar para el día de la boda para apoyar a Mick, debido al trabajo, entonces tendrían que retrasar la fecha, y eso era suficiente para él, o para que Emily finalmente cancelara todo… No le gustaba mucho como se estaba comportando con todo aquello. Levantó la vista y entonces notó que JJ se había detenido y regresaba a sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundido

-Es mismo quisiera saber yo- dijo JJ muy seria- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Hotch?-

-No pasa nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Las cosas últimamente andan raras- empezó ella pero se detuvo un segundo y lo miro fijamente- es por la boda de Emily, sé que es por eso Hotch. Así que, puedes decirme ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-

-No sucede nada JJ- contestó él evitando mirarla

-Dormiste con ella ¿no?- soltó finalmente JJ y levanto la mirada de golpe- ella me dijo; y meterme en tu vida intima no es algo que me toque, ni que sea correcto, pero Emily va a casarse en tres días y eso pudo cambiar las cosas, así que… necesito saber que paso-

-JJ, eso no es algo que te toque saber- contestó él

-Ok, pero las cosas van a seguir Hotch- dijo ella y se levantó.

Él no pudo interpretar exactamente que había querido decirle JJ con aquella frase. Y ella reflexionó un minuto todo, valoró todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días... Por supuesto que Hotch sabía que Emily había tenido dudas, por supuesto que habían hablado y entonces, algo había tenido que cambiar. Se detuvo de golpe y casi le costó respirar por ese breve instante en que todo fue muy claro.

-Te enamoraste de ella ¿no?- dijo de pronto y Hotch se sorprendió- dime que no es cierto, teniendo tantas oportunidades antes, tenía que ser ahora que va a casarse-

-JJ…- intentó replicar él

-No, no lo ves- siguió JJ- ella va a casarse; no puedes enamorarte de ella ahora, no sin cambiar todo…. Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?- él negó levemente con la cabeza- No puedes Hotch, ya no. Ella necesita terminar lo que empezó, decidió hacerlo-

-Las cosas pueden cambiar- dijo él en voz baja

-Tal vez en el momento en que te puso los ojos encima se enamoro de ti, no sé, nunca fue necesario que me lo dijera… Tal vez hubo una chispa, no sé, pero eso fue hace mucho, todo quedó en eso- dijo JJ y parecía casi triste- ahora va a casarse. Eso quiso ella y eso hará, y en eso voy a ayudarla, así que no salgas ahora con que estas enamorado Hotch, es muy tarde para eso, varios años tarde-

Y el hecho de que él ignorara su mirada sólo confirmo lo dicho. Hotch se había enamorado de Emily. Y no es que JJ estuviera molesta con eso, ella en el fondo sabía que Hotch y Emily se atraían uno al otro, y siempre había pensado que no eran mala pareja… pero sabía que Emily había decidido casarse por algo y no podían estar en ese momento jugando a descubrir sentimientos.

Emily espero paciente mientras Mick hablaba por teléfono, sin necesidad de que él dijera algo ella sabía que iba a pasar, conocía todas esas expresiones… Él iba a irse con su equipo a ese caso, sin importarle que acabara de salir del hospital o que sólo faltaran tres días para la boda; eso le molesto.

Y al cabo de unos segundos eso fue exactamente lo que él dijo. Que se iría a Atlanta a resolver el caso… y muchas explicaciones que ella no tuvo ganas de oír; se sentía extrañada con eso, estaba dando lo mejor de si para que la boda saliera y él decidía desaparecer tres días antes, esperando que ella resolviera todo... Suspiró fastidiada.

Y entonces, apenas tres minutos después de que Cooper avisara que estaba afuera esperando a Mick, a un minuto de que él saliera por la puerta, Emily tomó su decisión. Llamó a Hotch.

-Hotchner-

-Soy yo- dijo ella- podemos hablar esta noche-

-¿Dónde quieres que te vea?- preguntó él

-Estoy en tu departamento en treinta minutos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Te espero-

Emily colgó el teléfono y se preparó para salir. Faltaban sólo tres días, pero si Mick podía desaparecer y arriesgar así los planes por el trabajo, ella podía hacer exactamente lo mismo simplemente para saber que estaba pasando… simplemente para ver a Hotch.


	15. Entre tres y dos días para la boda

**N.A** Hola a todos! Mil perdones por la tardanza, ahora si las ocupaciones me comieron.. Pero aquí va el siguiente capitulo... Acercandose ya al final... Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados, espero que disfruten la lectura. Saludos!

**14- Entre tres y dos días para la boda**

Sabía que era una locura, sabía que nuevamente estaba actuando impulsivamente aunque había prometido que ya no lo haría más, pero había tenido esos minutos de lucidez en los que lo único realmente lógico en su vida era correr a Hotch.

Y no era que nuevamente estuviera cambiando de opinión sobre todo en su vida, aun planeaba casarse y todo eso, pero estaba enojada con muchas cosas, estaba conflictuada y no se sentía capaz de negarle una platica a Aarón Hotchner, sobre todo cuando lo estaba tomando como su único punto de apoyo... Era su mejor amigo, y era más... era mucho más, y eso la asustaba, pero también le gustaba.

Hotch no la esperaba tan pronto, estaba sorprendido, sobre todo porque ya era tarde, sabía que eso significaba algo importante, tal vez que algo había pasado, pero no podía saber si era para bien o para mal... Emily podía llegar a ser así de misteriosa.

Cuando escuchó la puerta sabía que era ella.. Tomó aire, ya no sabía ni que iba a decirle, no había tenido tiempo de planearlo, había tenido muchísimo trabajo, papeleo, había informado al equipo de los planes de vacaciones y tomar vacaciones implicaba muchas cosas que resolver en la UAC... y no había planeado que decirle a Em... Suspiró. Abrió la puerta.

Y se miraron por un segundo, con sonrisas en la cara y sin saber que iba a pasar... Y se miraron nerviosamente pero sintiéndose tremendamente seguros de todo en el mundo, se estaban buscando y esperando mutuamente... Y eso era raro, problemático y aterrador hasta cierto punto, pero les provocaba a la vez la certeza de que estaban bien.

-Pasa- dijo finalmente él con una sonrisa

-Espero que no sea mal momento-

-Para ti nunca es mal momento- dijo él seductor y le pareció que era demasiado atrevido para empezar la noche

Pero Emily sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y pasó por alto el comentario... Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó un momento mirando el rededor nerviosamente... Silencio... El silencio los invadió por unos segundos, como si de golpe pudieran entender que estaban haciendo algo mal... Pero fue una cosa de segundos.

Luego él se sentó junto a ella y sonrió, confiado... Y ella se dejo envolver nuevamente por esa confianza. Y durante un largo rato se sentaron uno al lado del otro y platicaron de muchas cosas sin importancia y se contaron cosas y confidencias... La tranquilidad entre ellos era total, como si nada pudiera alterar ese perfecto equilibrio que se creaba cuando estaban juntos y no pensaban en todo lo que se movía alrededor de sus vidas y que no tenía que ver con el momento.

Pasaba de medianoche, estaban cómodos con una taza de café cada uno y hablando de su vida en general cuando sonó el teléfono de Emily... Después de ignorarlo por un rato, pues no tenía ganas de volver a conectarse con el mundo real, Emily tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-Hola Em-

-¿Mick?- ella se sobresaltó

-Hermosa te estaba llamando a casa y no di contigo, ¿dónde estas?, ¿todo en orden?-

-Si claro, todo esta bien- dijo ella velozmente y miro a Hotch durante un preocupante segundo- estoy... con JJ... cosas de chicas-

-¿Así que se preparan para la boda? Me parece muy bien- contestó Mick- no me gusta que cuando no estoy estés fuera tan tarde, pero supongo que esta bien dada la situación... Mándales saludos de mi parte, espero verte pronto-

-Claro, nos vemos en unos días-

-Te amo Em-

-Ciao!-

Emily colgó el teléfono incomoda... Guardó silencio. Se sentía culpable... Porque había mentido, y no se sentía culpable de estar donde estaba y de estar con quien estaba, pero siempre se había preciado de no mentir, no más...

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hotch y cuando él se disponía a decirle algo, ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, sólo para mantener un poco más el silencio y manejar esa mentira injusta. Y él guardó silencio todo lo que ella quiso, tomó su mano apartándola de sus labios y la beso dulcemente. Ella sonrió.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo, Aarón?-

-Pues...- él se quedó helado- quería decirte...-

-¿No puedes?- preguntó ella y lo miro con cierta dulzura- tampoco yo...-

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó él confundido

-También quería decirte algo... necesitaba decirte... hablar... Pero ahora no puedo, en realidad no puedo...-

-Es raro... Creo que deberíamos hablar... pero, no sé... algo me detiene.. tal vez no debería hacerlo Em... tal vez por eso no puedo-

Y de pronto ella lo besó. Suavemente.

-Tal vez entonces significa que no hay que decir nada-

-¿Estas segura?- susurró él mirándola de cerca

-No- dijo ella- pero creo que eso no importa... él se fue.. y ya sé que va a volver, pero... sólo estamos tú y yo-

Se acercó de nuevo a él y fue él quien capturo sus labios.

-¿Sabes que me caso en dos días?-

-Si.-

-Me parece bien-

-¿Sabes que soy divorciado y viudo a la vez?-

-Si-

-Me parece bien-

Se besaron por un rato más... Lentamente, pacientes... Seductoramente... El mundo empezaba y terminaba en sus labios. Y eso era como estar en el paraíso. Se quedaron dormidos justo ahí.

Emily despertó con algún ruido extraño... Volteó alrededor confundida, no se acostumbraba a despertar en lugares extraños... Podía ver que afuera aun estaba algo oscuro, estaba en el sofá aun, pero Hotch no estaba con ella.. Levantó la cabeza y lo encontró tomando una taza de café... Parecía listo para salir.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó adormilada

-Tengo que arreglar algo- contestó él- unas cosas de papeleo... para las vacaciones del equipo. Tengo que estar allá pronto-

-Entonces debería irme-

No... Creo que deberías mudarte a la cama, estarás más cómoda y dormirás mejor... No dormimos mucho anoche, y aun es temprano-

-Aarón.. no sé si sea buena idea..-

Pero Hotch se acercó y la calló con un beso profundo. Y ella se dejo seducir lentamente por el momento, olvidando todos sus argumentos y dejándose guiar por Hotch hasta la habitación.

-Quédate aquí- pidió él- yo regresó después-

-Pero...-

-Shhh- la silenció él suavemente- Sólo esta vez, no sé si tengamos otra oportunidad-

-¿Sabes que no puede ser real?-

-Podría serlo-

-Aarón, faltan dos días... Ya no es nada-

-Lo sé... ya lo sé- dijo él y la miró fijamente

-Me quedaré aquí- dijo de pronto ella- sólo... sólo esta vez... porque no sé que va a pasar después-

Hotch le dio otro beso y salió por la puerta, dejando a Emily confundida... Pasó un rato antes de que Hotch se fuera en el cual Emily se fue quedando dormida de nuevo... Unos segundos antes de salir Hotch volví a entrar y se paró a unos centímetros de la cama mirando fijamente a Emily.

-Em..- susurró

-Mmm…- apenas musitó ella casi entre sueños

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo al fin y salió

Emily abrió los ojos y no alcanzó a articular frase alguna antes de que él ya hubiera desaparecido por la puerta... Faltaban dos días para la boda. Sintió que su corazón colgaba de un frágil hilo...

Eso lo cambiaba todo!


	16. Dos días para la boda

**N.A. Nuevamente, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero les guste..**

**15- Dos días para la boda**

No es que no quisiera que él sintiera algo por ella, porque le gustaba esa sensación, no es que ella a su vez no sintiera algo por él, porque si lo sentía... Pero el problema es que no lo debía sentir.

Mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que ella y Hotch se chocaron, tal vez era incorrecto por las circunstancias, pero era valido, no estaban transgrediendo tantas reglas, nadie tenía que salir herido... Pero de pronto, mucho tiempo después, Emily iba a casarse, y eso si era un problema.

Durante un rato Emily sintió que el mundo se le venía encima... Había dormido con él, eso podía superarse, había engañado a su prometido, eso también podía superarse, pero el hecho de descubrir que Aarón Hotchner estaba enamorado de ella, eso si no sabía como superarlo. Y le hacía recordar, que desde siempre, ella había sentido algo por él...

Le había prometido quedarse, esperarlo... Pero no podía... No bajo esas circunstancias. Se había prometido a si misma dejarse de tonterías, iba a casarse con Mick y eso era lo único real, todo lo demás eran fantasías, promesas vacías de algo que ya no iba a ser y que no debía ser.

Se arregló velozmente y luego se detuvo a meditar lo que iba a hacer... No quería irse, quería quedarse y esperarlo y pasarlo bien con él... pero sabía que si quería casarse y que todo saliera bien no podía hacerlo... Y saber eso era realmente fastidioso y doloroso. Y Emily ya no quería más dolor.

Espero durante un largo rato sin atrever a moverse o siquiera a respirar muy fuerte, como si cualquier cambio pudiera desequilibrar todo lo que estaba valorando para dar el siguiente paso. Era todo... El tiempo se le acababa. Finalmente llamó a Mick...

-Hey- dijo ella- ¿estas ocupado?-

-No, estoy conduciendo- contestó él- ¿todo en orden, Emily?-

-si... sólo...- Emily dudo

-¿Estas bien, Em? Te escucho rara... ¿Nervios?-

-si, algo así-

-Mmm... todo esta bien, también estoy nervioso, pero todo estara bien... Creo que mañana en la tarde ya estare en casa; todo estara bien, la boda saldrá bien-

-Lo sé... ¿Mick?... –

-Dime-

-¿Crees que va a funcionar?-

-¿qué?, ¿la boda?- se confunció él un segundo- por supuesto que va a funcionar, no me casaría contigo si no estuviera seguro de que funcionara todo-

-No te entiendo-

-Amor, si no fuera seguro que lo nuestro funcionara, si no supiera que vas a estar conmigo siempre, que te vas a quedar y entender todo esto, entonces no me casaría Emily- dijo él seguro- ¿entiendes eso?-

-Creo... ¿crees que voy a quedarme?,-

-Exacto- dijo él- funciona todo perfectamente ¿no?-

-No sé... ¿tú vas a quedarte Mick?- preguntó repentinamente ella

-Eso no se pregunta, por eso voy a casarme... ¿no lo entiendes Emily? Quiero hacer esto, es lo que nos toca-

-Debo irme... Pero nos vemos en cuanto regreses-

-Eso es un hecho-

Era todo... era todo lo que podía soportar.. Sintió el estomago revuelto y se apresuro a entrar al baño... Era lo que le tocaba... Sintió el vomito recorrer su boca... ¿Cómo podía ser bueno eso?... El sabor era terrible.. ¿Cómo podía estar bien lo que acababa de decirle?... Vomitó, no pudo evitarlo... Le tocaba casarse con él, ese era el razonamiento... El sabor en su boca era insoportable... él quería casarse porque estaba seguro de que ella se quedaría con él, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro?... Se sentó en el suelo aun con el sabor amargo en la boca... Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso...

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Emily se calmara, antes de que volviera a respirar tranquilamente o el sabor amargo se fuera de su boca... Y entonces, para poder levantarse, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su sentido común y rememorar porque iba a casarse...

Emily se había enamorado de Hotch, si, era cierto, no un poco, no era sólo que le gustara, había sentido algo realmente importante por Hotch, lo cual era totalmente incorrecto porque él era su jefe... paso mucho antes de que Emily se resignara a que eso no podía ser, Hotch era su amigo, y tuvo que conformarse con eso... También sucedía que su vida social, especialmente la romántica, estaba reducida a nada, y eso no era alentador... Había salido con mucha gente, había fracasado con la mayoría, simplemente no eran lo que buscaba, nadie era eso...

Hubiera podido dejar las cosas así, pero el pasado tuvo ganas de molestarla, su madre decidió intervenir y quienes no tenían porque opinar, opinaron... y la presión sobre ella fue demasiada... No quería que nadie le organizara citas y encuentros casuales, quería olvidarse de todo eso, quería escapar...

No quería que nadie le preguntara

No quería renunciar a sus sueños

No quería que cada día algún viejo amigo le recordara Italia y lo que paso

No quería ver la mirada de reproche de su madre.

No quería más propuestas de sujetos que conocían JJ o García

No quería pelear con el mundo... pero

Tampoco quería estar sola.

Y entonces apareció Mick, con su ego y aire de galán, y aunque no era lo que buscaba no le pareció desagradable, y JJ y García lo aprobaron... y ella quiso tratar, se sintió bien, eso era importante... Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía algo formal con él, ya habían salido por varios meses... y pensó que, si él ya estaba ahí y estaban cómodos juntos, ya no tenía porque desear estar con Hotch... Era un modo de combatir ese deseo secreto y también todos los que se sentían capaces de opinar a su alrededor... Y aunque Hotch acababa de confesar que sentía algo por ella, eso no era nada seguro, no representaba una posibilidad certera. Podía combatir eso también...

Y por eso se emociono con la propuesta de matrimonio, con el anillo y los planes.. No quería seguir sola, no quería que nadie nunca volviera a recordarle que siempre lo había estado... y si casándose iba a acabar con todo eso, entonces se casaría...

-¿Emily?- susurraron a su lado. Era Hotch

Ella volteó a mirarlo confusa, era tarde... No se había dado cuenta de nada.. Seguía en el piso del baño, abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada vacía y el mal sabor de boca... Él se sentó junto a ella

-Te he llamado todo el día- comentó él- ¿estas bien?-

-Si... Eso creo-

-¿Estas segura?-

-No...

-¿Qué hago, Emily?-

-Nada...- dijo ella suavemente y se acurrucó contra él- Quiero ir a casa-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- preguntó ella

-Seguro- dijo él sintiéndola muy frágil, casi asustada... Algo acababa de pasar.

Durante un rato ninguno se movió; Emily lloraba en silencio contra el pecho de Hotch, quien no le pregunto nada... Miró por la ventana el oscurecer, ella no decía nada aun, y él entendió...

Aunque no sabía que había pasado en esas horas, aunque no sabía que se movía por la cabeza de Emily en esos momentos, aunque no podía imaginar que había desencadenado todo eso, aunque no podía preveer lo que sucedería exactamente en los siguientes días... entendía.

Se le había acabado el tiempo

Casi faltaba un día para la boda

Apretó a Emily contra si...

Y él iba a perderla... Entendió... y por supuesto que le dolió...


	17. Un día para la boda

**16- Un día para la boda**

Nada sería igual... Faltaba tan poco para definir las cosas que casi resultaba absurdo no tener la decisión tomada, pero simplemente era así... aunque ¿hasta que punto lo difícil no era exactamente el hecho de que la decisión ya era obvia?..

Cuando Hotch se separo de Emily esa mañana hubiera sido incapaz de admitir que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con lo innegable, hubiera sido incapaz de reconocer que ella iba a casarse y que eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo... Y simplemente no podía admitirlo porque ninguno hubiera sabido lidiar con eso.

Quedaba un día... Y era un día ocupado, JJ había llamado a Emily temprano para acordar los planes del día, las cosas que faltaban; varios miembros del equipo iban a centrarse totalmente en ello ya que los últimos detalles tenían que resolverse sin Mick... Y Emily había asentido y aprobado todo lo que JJ le decía al otro lado del teléfono mientras Hotch observaba como un espectador lejano y ajeno a todo eso, a él no le tocaba escoger, pese a que era parte del equipo sabía que no le tocaba intervenir, las circunstancias no eran adecuadas para él... Era la boda de Emily, pero no la suya. Y ahí era donde las circunstancias no eran favorables para él.

Jack seguía con la familia, tenían planes para él, días felices de vacaciones mientras Hotch trabajaba, de modo que su casa estaba vacía... Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, como si todo estuviera vació no sólo alrededor sino también dentro de él. Se sentía vacío.. ella iba a casarse, él no podía cambiarlo de ningún modo, ya no..

Los preparativos finales para la boda estaban consumiendo el tiempo y la atención de Emily así como varios miembros del equipo, (García, JJ, Reid y Rossi)... Nadie tenía tiempo de preocuparse de cosas como donde había estado Emily el día anterior o porque Hotch estaba tan raro y no participaba en todo eso, cuando tenían que pensar en porque no corroboraban el pedido de flores o si Mick tenía ya su traje... En esos momentos, lo urgente no dejaba lugar a lo importante.

No había tanto trabajo, si se miraba con cuidado era evidente que hacía mucho que casi todo estaba resuelto, pero parecía que a fuerza de dejar cada detalle preparado una y otra vez se evitaba preguntarse que sucedia, que había pasado y que iba a pasar... Muy en el fondo Emily no era la única que se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, pero nadie era capaz de decirlo.

El día se fue en todo eso... Hasta que de pronto, después de mil vueltas y llamadas de mucha gente, se detuvieron a la vez y se dieron cuenta de que no quedaba nada por hacer... Y al día aun le quedaban varias horas para terminar...

-¿Esta todo listo?- preguntó JJ al fin en un susurro

-Eso parece- García contestó y miro alrededor- todo listo, cada detalle esta planeado, así que a menos que caiga un huracán misterioso o algo así, mañana a esta hora Emily estara casada-

A Emily se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, miro el reloj, menos de 24 horas, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle... Miro a los otros sin decir nada... Todos parecían darse cuenta por primera vez que faltaba realmente poco tiempo, pero sus emociones no eran como las de ella, excepto quizá por Reid, ¿por qué parecía alicaído?... Emily lo miro e intentó sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no le salía.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya entonces- comentó JJ que sintió la tensión en el aire.

-Si, creo que es buena idea- comentó García- mañana Emily no tiene que ser la única radiante-

-entonces... ¿las veo mañana temprano?- preguntó Emily casi asustada ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola

-Claro que si... Tenemos que prepararte; tu madre llega temprano para ayudarte- dijo García con una sonrisa- así que tú tranquila, nosotros estaremos contigo-

Se despidieron de ella velozmente y salieron a la vez, Emily se quedo con Reid y Rossi que también se preparaban para irse... No le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola, pero parecía que era inevitable. Se abstuvo de hablar porque temía que no le saliera la voz. Estaba deprimida, y no era facil lidiar con eso justamente antes de la boda... Rossi la miro y le dirigió una sonrisa

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó al fin

-Si.. Eso creo- dijo ella dudosa

-¿Segura de que quieres seguir? – preguntó Reid entonces y Emily lo fulmino con la mirada, eso no le ayudaba... Le tocaba casarse y punto, no quería más cuestiones

-¿Has hablado con Hotch?- preguntó de pronto Rossi

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que es fantástico hablar con él sobre el clima- respondió Rossi sarcástico- ¿tú porque crees?-

Emily desvió la mirada y se quedo callada... Reid la miro y luego a Rossi y comprendió perfectamente, no necesito que le explicaran nada, no sabía a ciencia cierta la situación pero podía imaginarla... Sintió ganas de abrazar a Emily y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, era extraño que no fuera él quien necesitara apoyo para algo así.. era raro que no fuera Emily quien le quisiera explicar las cosas de la vida y los sentimientos, que fuera al revés, era raro que las cosas pasaran de ese modo.. Emily seguía mirando a otro lado

-Eso es un no muy claro- dijo al fin Rossi- o tal vez es un si, pero no muy convencido... La boda es mañana, así que lo que tengas que hacer tienes que decidirlo ahora y hacerlo... Vas a casarte, ¿verdad?- pero él no parecía feliz con eso

-Si...- susurró ella al fin y durante un segundo los miro sin entender exactamente que estaban sintiendo todo

-Te veo mañana- dijo Rossi

-¿Dave?- dijo ella- ¿Vas a estar ahí verdad?-

-Si- contestó él desde la puerta- Te ayudare a dar el último paso si eso quieres-

-Si... Por favor-

El hombre desapareció por la puerta con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que pensamiento, Reid se quedo con Emily durante un incomodo silencio... Él entendía, tal vez mejor que ella. Quería cancelar la boda, y sabía lo loco y extraño que resultaba eso, sobre todo viniendo de él, pero no podía decir eso así que por primera vez se quedo callado...

-También me voy-

-¿Todo bien, Spencer?-

-No lo sé... No lo creo...-

-¿También preguntaras cosas extrañas?- se aventuró Emily

-No- dijo él- porque creo que sé las respuestas de antemano y es confuso... No me gusta que sea confuso pero así es-

-No te entiendo-

-No estoy seguro de que quiero que pase mañana...- dijo el fin- eres mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo... No sé Emily... quiero que seas feliz, pero... No sé que quiero que pase mañana-

-Tampoco yo- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza confusa- ¿quieres hablar?-

-No sé... Creo que no es conmigo con quien debes hablar-

Emily suspiró... Era difícil hablar de eso, era difícil que Spencer llegara a decirle las cosas de ese modo confuso, era difícil saber porque Dave se había molestado y salido de ese modo, casi sin decir adiós... Todo era tan difícil esos días que le costaba creer que fuera del todo real... Iba a casarse y no era justo que las cosas le salieran así, debía estar nerviosa pero feliz con todo eso.

Miro a Spencer, él no decía nada, estaba listo para irse pero no se movía, la miraba fijamente callado como nunca antes... ¿Él sabía algo que ella no? Era un genio y sabía cosas que nadie más, pero no podía saber cosas sobre su vida y sus decisiones antes que ella. Mick llegaría en la madrugada, era un hecho, así que Emily tenía poco tiempo para dudar, estar sola o algo así; lo cual estaba bien porque ya no quería dudar, cuestionarse o estar sola; pero también estaba mal porque entonces ya no había otra alternativa que dejar las cosas como habían quedado con Hotch... Suspiro y miro a Spencer de nuevo.

-¿Spencer..?-

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?- preguntó él repentinamente...

-Si...-

Salieron juntos en ese instante... No hubo necesidad de explicar a donde iba, que necesitaba o porque él entendía... Quedaba sólo un día... Nada más...

Tenía que ver a Hotch...

Iba a casarse con Mick...

De uno de los dos tenía que despedirse.


	18. Una noche para la boda

**17- Una noche para la boda.**

Él la quería a ella... Ella lo quería a él... Eso era fácil, sonaba simple, sincero... No entendía porque tenía que ser todo tan complicadamente difícil, porque no podían quererse y dejar que el mundo pensara e hiciera lo que quisiera... Hubiera sido tremendamente fácil tomar a Emily en sus brazos y ya nunca soltarla, hacerla parte fundamental de su vida, casarse con ella, tenerla con él, estar para ella, ayudarla, sostenerla en los momentos difíciles... No era pedir mucho...

Pero sucedió algo con lo que no contaba en el momento que se enamoro de Emily, de pronto Mick Rawson se coló entre ellos, no esperaba eso, no le gustaba eso, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada en contra de él... La culpa había sido suya, él no había hecho nada, había entendido que sentía algo por Emily, pero no había hecho nada, había dejado que el trabajo, su situación familiar y hasta el miedo se impusieran... y el resultado es que la había perdido... en el momento en que Emily había entrado a su oficina a decirle que no quería casarse, él había sentido que algo se movía dentro de él, tal vez un atisbo de esperanza, y en el momento en que él y Emily se habían besado había vuelto a renacer ese sentimiento, se sintió esperanzado... Pero de nuevo, todo eso se le iba de las manos.

Suspiró por millonésima vez... Recordó la llamada... Por extraño que sonara Mick Rawson lo había llamado por teléfono apenas esa mañana, y por supuesto, como se debía esperar después de lo que había pasado entre él y Emily, lo único que quería era decirle que se alejara de Emily, que podían hablar por supuesto, pero de cosas de trabajo, tal vez ser amigos, pero no podía acercarse más a ella, no podía querer involucrarse o habría consecuencias...

A Hotch no le impresionaban las amenazas, respondía y no aceptaba ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es que sentía que lo merecía... Emily iba a casarse y él habría hecho lo necesario para impedirlo, por ganar, por estar con ella, pero al final era trampa... Ella iba a casarse, él había perdido su oportunidad mucho atrás, cuando ella estaba sola, cuando cruzó la puerta de la UAC pero él estaba casado, con el divorcio, perdió su oportunidad más de diez años atrás cuando trabajó para su madre y se sorprendió al conocerla... Así que era trampa querer quitársela a Mick, el inglés tenía la razón.

Simplemente era hora de rendirse... Había perdido, si en los últimos días Emily y él se habían acercado no importaba... No más trampa... Había perdido, trece años antes, cuatro años antes, quince días antes... Era todo.

Por su parte Emily tenía un momento de claridad total, gracias a Spencer, que en ese momento conducía hábilmente, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera aclarado el rumbo, simplemente lo tenían claro en silencio... Necesitaban tener todo claro, ella lo necesitaba urgentemente, y él, que era un amigo fiel, también lo necesitaba, sólo para estar seguro que iba a estar bien.

Durante mucho rato el silencio reinó entre ellos... Hasta que Emily recibió el mensaje de Mick. Corto, conciso, desesperanzador hasta cierto punto dada la situación...

"Llego esta noche. Tarde. Llamé pero no te encontré... Espero que TODO este bien. Te quiero"

Emily suspiro y miró a Spencer en espera de tener algo que decir, que el genio dijera algo genial para hacerla sentir bien... Había algo en el mensaje de Mick que no le gustaba, que le recordaba muchas cosas y que le hacía dudar de otras, parecía que cada que sentía que debían cambiar algo Mick encontraba el modo de hacer patente su presencia en su vida y eso era confuso...

Spencer se detuvo finalmente, ahí estaban... Ella se quedo quieta normalizando su respiración y preguntándose que iba a hacer, tenía que decidir, tenía que acabar con todo eso, la verdad tenía que salir a la luz...

-Si Mick regresa esta noche no tienes mucho tiempo, Emily- le dijo Spencer después de un largo silencio- así que es mejor que lo hagas ya-

-Lo sé... Sólo que no sé que va a pasar-

-Es normal, no puedes predecir el futuro ni nada así... Puedo esperar aquí si quieres- ofreció él intentando que ella tomara confianza

-No... No sé... Si... Tal vez puede funcionar... – ella dudó y le entregó su teléfono- Quédate con esto, no quiero interrupciones, si Mick llama... Bueno, no creo que llamé, pero te dejo a cargo... No tardo... Gracias, Spencer-

Emily bajo del auto y avanzó intentando no vacilar, si conocía a Mick no tardaría en buscarla, tal vez apenas aterrizara... No podía arriesgarse, no tenía tanto tiempo... Entró... Tocó a la puerta... era todo o nada... Era tiempo de intentar, de aceptar, de elegir, de confesar... Sólo ella y Aarón Hotchner.

Y al abrir la puerta y encontrarse la sorpresa de él fue total... Un breve saludo por parte de ambos, un par de miradas indescifrables, ambos sabían que iba a pasar... Había cierta resignación de parte de ambos, desde que cruzaron sus miradas esa noche sabían que era difícil volver a equilibrar todo, cada uno había tomado su decisión independientemente de lo que querían... Se habían encontrado, se habían enamorado, pero lo habían dejado pasar, hacía mucho lo habían dejado pasar.

-Pasa- invitó él

-No tengo mucho tiempo- aclaró ella al entrar

-Esta bien, entiendo... Debes tener cosas aun en mente, Mick y tú aun deben aclarar los últimos detalles de la boda- dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos- cosas finales... además como él no ha estado deben querer pasar tiempo juntos y...-

-Aarón, basta-

Emily lo detuvo y lo miro fijamente, obligándolo a mirarla también, sin mentiras, sin disfraces, sin discursos ensayados; no podía tener lo que quería, eso ya lo sabía, pero podía al menos dejar claro que lo quería... Sin esperar una reacción de él, lo besó. Y él no opuso resistencia alguna, se fundió en sus labios deseando que ese momento durara para siempre, que sus labios jamás tuvieran que separarse y ellos pudieran quedarse juntos.

Durante un breve tiempo el mundo dejo de tener importancia, mientras disfrutaban del encuentro de sus labios y entrelazaban sus manos todo era perfecto... y dolía... Sin proponérselo, los ojos cerrados de Emily se inundaron en lagrimas, y sólo hasta que estas llegaron a sus labios, se separaron levemente.

Hotch, conmovida y comprendiendo perfectamente aquello, besó las mejillas de Emily deteniendo con sus labios las lagrimas, besó sus ojos cerrados, arrancándole una sonrisa tímida, finalmente besó sus labios suavemente hasta que las lagrimas se dispersaron...

-Lo siento tanto, hermosa-

-No... yo lo siento... Lo siento... No sabes cuanto desearía que todo esto hubiera pasado antes, no sabes cuantas veces quise decirte la verdad... Lo siento, Aarón... No es justo, y no cambia nada, pero lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja

-No... Todo esto es mi culpa... Tantos años, trabajando juntos, estando cerca, conociéndonos, siendo amigos... y jamás entendí, jamás junte el valor... Y es tarde...- él la abrazó al decir esto

Estaban juntos... Y sin embargo tantas cosas los separaban... El trabajo los había unido, la muerte los había unido y eso sonaba tan terrible, pero estaban juntos... Eso era lo importante, o lo había sido... o... ¿realmente iban a estarlo después de ese día?... Costaba mucho poder responder eso...

-¿Vas a casarte mañana?- preguntó él al fin

-Si...- contestó y dolió...

-Te quiero...- él no encontraba las palabras correctas, hubiera querido decir... –Me hubiera casado contigo Emily-

-¿Qué?- ella se sorprendió

-Si mañana no te casaras, me casaría contigo Emily, en ese momento y pese a todo... Y no sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo... Porque te quiero-

-Aarón.. No puedo.-

-Lo sé... – y sabía que tenía que dejarla ir

-Voy a casarme con Mick- dijo al fin y no pudo creer que finalmente lo afirmaba- Realmente siente lo que paso y podemos superarlo-

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?- preguntó él aunque ya conocía la respuesta y ya se había resignado a ello

-No podemos Aarón, eres mi jefe-

-Podemos tratar...- quería agotar la última esperanza

-No... No podemos, pero eso ya lo sabes- dijo ella- es por eso por lo que voy a casarme con Mick... Además no le puedo hacer esto-

-¿Y a mi si?-

Ella agachó la cabeza, sabía que era igual de injusto, quizá más, pero tenía menos posibilidades con él, y le importaba muchísimo, no quería que ninguno saliera herido si lo intentaban y las circunstancias estaban en su contra... Dolería demasiado.

En ese momento el teléfono de Hotch sonó, durante un momento lo ignoraron... Enseguida sonó el celular y en la pantalla se anunció el número de Reid... Emily supo que era hora de irse, probablemente Mick había intentado comunicarse y su amigo le advertía que había acabado su tiempo...

-Es Spencer... Debo irme- dijo ella al fin- ¿te veré mañana?-

-No lo sé...- dijo él- no sé si sea buena idea que vaya-

-Entiendo...- aunque entendía y no entendía a la vez- Perdóname Aarón-

Le dio un beso... El último... Era perfecto, y como dolía.

-Te amo, Emily-

-También te amo-

Y era la absoluta verdad, pero estaban a una noche de la boda... Y simplemente ya era tarde...

N.A. ¿Qué tal?... si, sé que me puse dramática en este capitulo... Hasta yo lo siento triste. Como siempre son recibidos todos los comentarios y sugerencias! Saben también que lamento la tardanza!


	19. A horas

**18- A horas**

Era hora...Había dudado mucho en las últimas dos semanas y finalmente había llegado el día y casi le costaba creerlo. Despertó muy temprano y aun se sentía cansada, no había dormido gran cosa en realidad... Se levantó de la cama en busca de un café y no tardó ni dos minutos en recibir la llamada de JJ.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- saludo su amiga- espero que ya estés despierta-

-Si, algo así- contestó Emily consultando la hora.

-Perfecto, prepárate ya, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo-

-JJ, apenas pasan de las siete- se quejó Emily- la ceremonia es a las tres, creo que aun tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Ay mujer- suspiro JJ- nada de quejas, yo sé lo que hago, tú prepárate, pasan por ti a las 8, el desayuno lo invitó yo-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿pasaras por mi?-

-No- dijo la rubia sonriendo al otro lado- ya mandé a alguien, no te preocupes-

Emily no estaba preocupada por eso, tenía medio millón de preocupaciones en la cabeza, pero quien iba a recogerla o no definitivamente no era una de esas; obedeció a JJ al instante, sabía que tenía mucho que resolver y por el momento estaba segura, quería mantener eso.

Tomó una taza de café y de inmediato se dio un baño, tardó unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado bajo el agua caliente para poder estar totalmente relajada... Era el día de su boda, casi no podía creérselo. Finalmente cuando faltaban diez minutos para las ocho despertó a Mick.

-Hey, Mick- llamó Emily y lo sacudió ligeramente sin respuesta- Vamos, Mick, es hora de despertar- él dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada logrando que ella soltara una risa suave- anda, es hora-

-No...-se quejó el y bostezó- señorita Prentiss, juro que cuando sea mi esposa no permitiré que me despierte así-

-Si, claro- respondió ella sarcástica- eso no va a pasar, levántate, ya voy a irme-

-¿Y eso?-

-Idea de JJ- contestó- pasará a las ocho por mi-

-Creo que a tu amiga no le gusta el sueño ajeno- se quejó él y Emily hizo una mueca- de acuerdo, me retracto... ¿Regresas después?-

-No lo creo- contestó Emily consultando la hora- sospecho que me ha planeado todo el día-

-Entonces te veo hasta la ceremonia- dijo él sonriendo

-Te veo ahí-

Le dio un beso y se alejo, no debían tardar... Tomó sus cosas...

Fue Morgan quien pasó a buscarla, apareció puntual a las ocho con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Buenos días señorita- saludó formalmente entrgandole las flores- su carruaje aguarda-

-Hola, Derek- contestó ella intentando no reir

-Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas, tú mientras pon esas flores a salvo- dijo él tomando las cosas que Emily tenía al lado- por nada de esto te preocupes, durante las siguientes horas es mi problema, así que es hora de irnos princesa-

Afuera estaba el coche de Morgan para conducirlos a quien sabe donde, pues él se negaba a contarle a Emily las sorpresas del día... Durante un rato conducía calmadamente conversando con ella como si no fuera a algún sitio concreto y no hubiera prisa alguna; finalmente, casi cuarenta minutos después, se detuvieron en una zona muy elegante de la ciudad. Morgan galantemente la ayudó a bajar del auto y la guió por el lugar como si conociera de memoria el camino, hasta un edificio comercial.

-Morgan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-La primera sorpresa del día, Emily- dijo él sonando a la vez exaltado y misterioso- queremos que empieces muy bien el día-

Al cruzar la enésima puerta, salieron a una terraza que daba a un jardín interior, hay había puesta una elegante mesa con varias sillas, lista para desayuno. Ahí esperaban JJ, Reid y García.

-Sorpresa- le susurró Morgan

-Hola preciosa- saludo García- espero que todo esto te guste-

-Estoy impresionada- dijo Emily que casi no tenía palabras- es increíble, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, pues siéntate, que mandamos preparar un excelente desayuno- dijo JJ sonriente- es el inicio de un día ajetreado, de aquí.. te falta peinado, maquillaje, te arreglamos el vestido ya en el sitio y...- hizo una pausa dramática y cruzó una sonrisa con Morgan- te conseguimos un sesión de spa-

-Y vaya que será buena- aclaró Morgan- Así que empezamos ya princesa-

Emily sonrió, casi al borde de las lagrimas por la alegría, y se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos, en ningún momento preguntó donde estaban Hotch y Rossi, no le interesaba, estaba realmente extasiada, el día se oía más prometedor que nunca.

..,,..,,

El día no era alentador, pensar en lo que iba a pasar lo tenía totalmente desmotivado, había intentado abstraerse pero no podía estar evitando el pensamiento por horas; tarde o temprano la realidad iba a golpearlo, le gustara o no... Y todo eso se materializo finalmente cuando tocaron a la puerta esa tarde. Pese a que no quería ver a nadie, abrió la puerta con desgano, al otro lado Rossi, más arreglado que nunca con un traje impecable, lo miró muy sorprendido, frunció el ceño y entró sin esperar invitación.

-¿Por qué no estas listo?- preguntó fingiendo a la vez duda e indignación- tenemos una boda en casi una hora-

-No voy a ir, Dave- dijo al fin

-¿No iras?... –se quejó- sírveme un trago y acabemos con esto-

Hotch sin discutir le sirvió un vaso y se sentó frente a él, conocía muy bien a su amigo, tenía un sermón preparado y ni siquiera tenía ganas de evitarlo, él mismo tomó un trago.

-Bien, ya tomaste un trago, te relajaste, ahora ve a cambiarte- dijo Rossi

-De verdad no voy a ir, Dave, no puedo-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?- preguntó el hombre concluyendo muchas cosas a la vez- ¿Y eso qué?... Por algo así, o más bien conciente de algo así ¿te parece correcto dejarla sola para dar el último paso?-

-¿Y que debería hacer?- casi gritó Hotch- ¿presentarme, acompañarla y sonreír mientras la veo casarse con otro?... No puedo-

-Pues espero que lo hagas, eres su mejor amigo- dijo Rossi y casi le dolió el argumento

-No puedo... La quiero-

-Por eso mismo deberías estar ahí hasta el final... Porque la quieres, porque te quiere.. Porque sino es igual de obvio que te rendiste, pero va a sentirlo mucho más con tu ausencia-

-No me rendí...-

-Pero lo hiciste- interrumpió Rossi- te dije que o luchabas hasta las últimas consecuencias o lo dejabas ir... tú la dejaste ir; si de verdad fuera hasta las últimas consecuencias te pondrías un traje e irías a la boda-

-No voy a cambiar nada si voy-

-Eso no lo sabes... Tienes tanto miedo de fallar que no lo intentas realmente Aarón- dijo Rossi apurando su último trago- y es una pena, porque entonces para que algo cambie todo el trabajo le toca a ella y si no vas hoy ni siquiera va a tener un motivante- suspiró y dejo el vaso- debo irme, le prometí a Emily acompañarla en el último paso-

Se levantó y sin dar tiempo a que Hotch tuviera algo que argumentar salió del departamento. Afuera llamo a Morgan, par saber como iba todo, para avisar que iba en camino, que lo esperaran, que le avisaran a Emily...

-¿Qué paso con Hotch?-

-No va a ir...- contestó y colgó el teléfono- tiene miedo-

Y le pareció una verdadera pena... Con todas las extrañas circunstancias de la vida, siempre le había parecido que Hotch y Emily se complementaban perfectamente.

**N.A.** Mil perdones nuevamente por la tardanza, prometo mejorar la velocidad para subir capítulos. Espero que les guste. Como siempre son bienvenidos todos los comentarios. Ya estamos a punto del final (o casi jaja) Saludos!


	20. A minutos

**19- A minutos**

El vestido estaba listo, blanco, elegante y poco ostentoso; el peinado arreglado y sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar; el juez había confirmado y seguramente ya estaría llegando; los invitados iban haciendo su aparición, arreglados, sonrientes, casi orgullosos... Todo estaba preparado... Emily suspiró mientras se colocaba los brillantes aretes para la ocasión, estaba lista, no podía creerlo.

JJ, García y hasta su madre, habían sido participes de esa transformación en "novia perfecta" y se habían sentido orgullosas de ella, del resultado, de todo alrededor, y cada una la había felicitado, alentado a seguir y regalado palabras de apoyo, que significaban mucho y que al mismo tiempo no tenían sentido alguno... Luego habían salido para dejarla prepararse sola los últimos minutos.

-¿Em?- JJ se quedó un segundo más con ella- sé que prácticamente yo planee todo esto, pero... ¿estas segura?-

Ella miró a su amiga muy sorprendida y mordiéndose el labio ligeramente asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué?-

-No he sido la mejor amiga últimamente, me emocione con todo esto y no actué del mejor modo...-

-No digas eso JJ- dijo Emily conciliadora- prácticamente has hecho todo esto y eres una amiga más que increíble-

-Tal vez debí empezar por decirte esto hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella con cierto aire triste- estoy de tu lado Emily, decidas lo que decidas-

-Gracias-

JJ se fue y Emily soltó un hondo suspiro, todo eso resultaba raro, no entendió porque JJ dijo aquello, ¿por qué iba a cambiar de opinión a esas alturas?... Miro el reloj, faltaba muy poco, estaba muy nerviosa, Rossi había prometido acompañarla a la hora de la verdad, sólo lo esperaba a él... Minutos... sólo eso le quedaba y luego, casi sin darse cuenta, estaría casada con Mick Rawson; empezó a inquietarse mientras las manecillas del reloj avanzaban sin cesar... ¿Dónde estaba Dave?

Su inquietud empezó a ser demasiada, respiro hondo... La noche anterior Aarón Hotchner le había dicho que la amaba, realmente la amaba... No, tenía que deshacerse de ese pensamiento, ¿dónde estaba Dave?, ¿por qué no se daba prisa?

Tocaron a la puerta, miró el reloj, quedaban seis minutos, ojala todo acabara ya... Abrió. No era Dave, sino Morgan y Reid, les dirigió una débil sonrisa.

-Te ves increíble, Emily- halago Morgan

-Gracias- susurró ella nerviosa

-De verdad, debería ser ilegal que un tipo tenga tanta suerte en un solo día... te ves genial, realmente deslumbrante- dijo y ella no supo que contestar

-Tranquila- dijo Spencer- no dejes que los nervios te ganen, todo va a estar bien-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella dando vueltas en la estrecha habitación- es sólo que... tofo ha sido tan rápido... Pero estoy bien, sólo espero a Dave-

-Ya no tarda- explicó Morgan- tuvo que hacer una escala, pero ya debe estar llegando, princesa-

-Gracias, Derek-

Emily intentó parecer mucho más sonriente y tranquila frente a sus amigos, pero le costaba mucho trabajo, en realidad los nervios la estaban acabando... Tres minutos... ¿Por qué demonios Dave no cruzaba la puerta en ese momento?

-Bueno, Emily sólo vinimos a desearte suerte- dijo Morgan- ¿verdad Reid?-

-Claro- contestó el otro con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos... Los veo afuera-

-Así será... Incluso si quieres que pidamos un taxi para huir antes- intentó bromear Morgan pero notó que sólo ponía más nerviosa a Emily- mal chiste, ahora nos vemos... Los invitados llegaron y están ansiosos. Suerte-

Al salir Morgan, Emily se asomo discretamente por la puerta en espera de poder observar a los invitados, aunque sabía que tenía un terrible ángulo de observación para eso... Captó algunas caras conocidas. A su lado Spencer había detenido su salida y entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

Cuidadosamente, Reid cerró la puerta y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Emily que cerró los ojos y casi se estremeció con el contacto... Ni siquiera se sentía ella misma.

-No esta aquí, Emily- dijo él al fin

-Supuse que no vendría- respondió ella

-¿Estas segura de esto?-

-No empecemos de nuevo, Spencer. Ya hablamos de esto- dijo ella, pero él no quitó la mirada cuestionadora- mira, ¿ves a todas esas personas allá afuera? Contamos 57 invitados, todos familia o amigos no muy lejanos, y absolutamente todos están esperando esto... Todos, desde mi madre hasta el ex compañero de trabajo de Mick, pasando por su jefe y por mi mejor amiga, están expectantes de lo que pase apenas cruce esa puerta.. no hay marcha atrás, ni la había hace quince días. Me voy a casar-

-Creo que nunca voy a terminar de entender... Y soy un genio, así que eso es raro-

-Ay Spencer- suspiró ella sentándose, le quedaba poco más de un minuto- son tantas cosas a la vez. Mi madre esta aquí, jamás tuvimos una buena relación, le agrada Mick, le agradó desde el principio, parecía orgullosa de que tuviera una relación decente, y es tan fácil entonces hacerla feliz por una vez y volver a estar bien con ella... Mick entiende lo que hago en este trabajo, porque hace lo mismo, eso sirve muchísimo, y puedo tener eso sin los conflictos que acarrearía salir con alguien del equipo... ¿Qué más?... él no quiere tener hijos, lo cual sirve mucho dado el hecho de que yo... bueno, con todas las heridas en el trabajo, el estrés y... bueno, todo eso, no puedo-

-Espera- interrumpió Reid mirándola fijamente- ¿intuición femenina? ¿deseo? ¿sospecha? O... ¿médicamente hablando?-

-Medicamente hablando, doctor Reid- contestó ella con cierta aire entre triste y calmado- ¿me entiendes?; también estan JJ y García, que se esforzaron tanto por esto, lo deseaban tanto, estaban tan convencidas desde el inicio que era el indicado que eso convencía a cualquiera... y... a estas alturas ya es más fácil, Spencer; a veces es más fácil complacer a las otras personas... Mick es un buen sujeto, de verdad que si es un gran sujeto...-

Tocaron a la puerta, al mismo tiempo a Emily le llegó un mensaje. Se separaron para poder atender ambos asuntos... El mensaje era de Hotch. En la puerta estaba Rossi, por un instante casi pareció irónica la situación, ella rápidamente leyó el mensaje.

"Lamento no haber luchado hasta el final, Emily. Lamento no estar ahí, sé que necesitas a tu amigo. Pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón esta contigo siempre; mereces ser la mujer más feliz de la tierra y espero que lo recibas hoy. Te amo"

Emily leyó el mensaje tres veces, absorbió cada palabra y sintió cada emoción que él le quería transmitir, como le hacía falta en ese momento... Quiso contestar el mensaje, pero no tenía palabras... "Te amo..." era lo único que realmente sabía "Mil veces, te amo..." pero no pudo.

Era hora.

-¿Lista, Em?- preguntó Rossi

Emily dejo su telefono, se miro por millonésima vez al espejo para corroborar que no había nada por arreglar, suspiró y finalmente se volteó para responder.

-Lista-

-Suerte Emily. Te veo afuera- dijo Reid dirigiéndole una última sonrisa

Emily y Rossi se quedaron solos, ella no se atrevía a preguntar nada; él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó al instante. Era la hora... Salieron juntos... Él le sonreía y la tomaba del brazo con fuerza, y ella tomaba eso como único apoyo... Los invitados voltearon su mirada al instante. Rossi sonreía y ella lo intentó también. Sondeo por última vez a los invitados.

-No esta aquí- susurró Rossi apenas moviendo los labios

-¿Quién?- intentó disimular ella en voz bajísima, tratando de no perder la sonrisa

-Hotch... Y créeme que lo intente-

-No importa, Dave- dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar apretar su brazo con esa respuesta, a menos de quince pasos la esperaba Mick

-Lamento que haya sido así, Em... y lamento que se hayan rendido-

-¿Qué? Nadie se rindió de nada, Dave- dijo ella aun en susurros- no entiendo a que te refieres-

-Luchas por el amor hasta las últimas consecuencias o lo dejas ir-

Emily entendió entonces el mensaje de Hotch y por primera vez volteó a ver a Rossi con una mirada confusa, pero él mantuvo la expresión serena. Se detuvieron... Rossi miro alrededor un segundo, ella creyó distinguir durante media centésima de segundo que lanzaba una mirada poco aprobatoria a Mick... Luego volvió a mirarla a ella y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Lo harás bien Em-

Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo para ocupar su lugar entre JJ y Morgan. Emily y Mick se miraron...

Era hora... Todo estaba listo, estaban frente a frente

Era hora... El juez empezó a hablar

Se había acabado la cuenta regresiva.


	21. A segundos

**20- A segundos...**

Y estaba ahí... Durante unos instantes casi le costó creerlo, casi no podía respirar de la sorpresa, miró de reojo a Mick, él sonreía sin dudas, convencido de su decisión, eso la confundía, le costaba creer que alguien estuviera realmente tan seguro de todo eso...

El juez había comenzado a hablar, intentó ponerle toda la atención posible, pero no pudo, miro levemente alrededor, intentando no mover la cabeza; pudo distinguir a un lado de Mick a su jefe y a algún para de familiares que en ese momento no recordaba quienes eran, pero que estaban en primera fila apoyándolo... Al otro lado, en una hilera perfecta, estaba JJ y García, al borde de las lagrimas de la emoción, seguidas de Rossi, serio y expectante, Morgan y Reid, atrás de su equipo estaba su madre... Todo parecía en orden.

Mick la miró y le sonrió, ella intento devolverle la sonrisa y al verla tan nerviosa él le dio la mano, eso reconfortaba un poco... Emily recordó que Hotch solía hacer eso, le daba la mano para apoyarla en esos momentos en que no había espacio para otra muestra de afecto, por ese tipo de cosas había descubierto que era su mejor amigo... desde ya un par de años atrás. Aarón Hotchner era su mejor amigo, miro de reojo de nuevo... entonces ¿por qué no estaba ahí?, ¿tan difícil le resultaba?.

-Mick Rawson..- se escucho que decía el juez

Emily volvió a prestar atención un segundo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba divagando en otras cosas, el juez preguntaba formalmente y Mick ponía su completa atención en eso, él iba a convertirse en su esposo... la imagen de Mick ante el juez casi resultaba tan solemne, y la gente también, casi le resultaba raro eso. Tanta seguridad y felicidad por una boda, no le resultaba tan razonable... o más bien, era razonable pero ella no se sentía de ese modo, y Mick parecía tan solemne en ese instante.

-Acepto- dijo él

¿Cuál había sido la pregunta? Emily no había prestado toda la atención a eso, aunque fuera algo importante... ah, claro, le habían preguntado si quería casarse con ella... y él había aceptado, sin dudar, sin temblores en la voz, sin confusión... Era raro, en el fondo era rarísimo y no estaba segura de entender todo aquello, sólo habían salido por ocho meses y él estaba convencido de casarse, a pesar de que era inglés, o de que ella nunca había dicho mucho sobre si misma, nunca había querido, a pesar de que aun no se sentían tan unidos o de total confianza...

Era muy raro, porque se casaban, o estaban juntos... de nuevo era como con Hotch, era la muerte lo que los unía, y de nuevo sonaba horrible, pero era ese trabajo relacionado con el mal y la muerte y el dolor lo que los había chocado en la vida... Pero Hotch era su mejor amigo y Mick era...

-Emily Prentiss-

Alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente al juez, si, definitivamente era con ella, le estaba hablando a ella, iba a preguntarle a ella... Era su turno de contestar y olvidar todos los pensamientos anteriores sobre la muerte, las decisiones, el trabajo, su equipo, su familia y su mejor amigo ausente.

Y pasó algo extraño...

Durante unos instantes todo adquirió una claridad insospechada... Emily sabía que era la hora de la verdad, que ya no había marcha atrás y tal vez nunca había existido esa opción, que ella tenía la última palabra, y que ya estando ahí no podía cambiar las cosas, que ya tenía puesto el vestido blanco y que era porque así lo había decidido poco más de dos meses atrás.

Sabía perfectamente que el juez le estaba hablando, que todo lo que decía sonaba muy solemne, que era realmente importante y tendría que recordarlo el resto de su vida, que le quedaban muy pocos segundos para tomar esa decisión que iba a cambiar el resto de su vida.

Sabía que había casi sesenta pares de ojos fijos en ella, ninguno de Hotch, que también estaban contando los últimos segundos, que habían estado seguros los últimos meses y ahora sólo contaban lo último, que esperaban algo de ella... Y ella estaba realmente dispuesta a darles lo que querían...

Y también sabía que, pese a todo, Mick era un buen sujeto, que estaba más que dispuesto a casarse con ella, que iba a procurar nunca volver a engañarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, que podía hacerla feliz, realmente podía... porque era capaz de hacer feliz a muchas personas en el mundo...

Y por eso finalmente respondió...

**N.A.** Lo sé, lo sé... Lo deje en el momento crucial, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará pronto y valdrá la pena. Saludos. Que lo disfruten!


	22. La última palabra

**21- La última palabra**

...-Acepto- musitó Emily al fin, sin duda alguna, y fue como si llevara toda una vida esperando para decirlo.

Y los presentes casi desbordaron en alegría ante la respuesta afirmativa que parecía que habían esperado por muchísimo tiempo, más del que cualquiera hubiera creido. Tras un momento más de palabras y aun con todos rebosantes de calma y alegría a la vez, los novios se besaron y casi se desbordo el público en gritos y aplausos.

JJ, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, emotiva como sólo la mejor amiga de la novia podía estarlo, irradiaba la mayor sonrisa del mundo ante el hecho de que, pese a los miles de circunstancias pasadas, su amiga había terminado por casarse, era el momento más brillante que había tenido en meses. A su lado, García no paraba de llorar y reír de la emoción... La emotividad le había ganado. Y sin saber porque a la vez suspiraron aliviadas, porque estaban seguras de que ya nada malo iba a pasar, todo estaba exactamente en donde debía estar.

Morgan le paso unos billetes a Reid con cierta resignación pero sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente ante todo el panorama general, no podía creer que realmente acababa de ver a su mejor amiga casarse... Reid sonreía, y miraba a Emily sonreír también, y eso era un alivio a todas la tensiones que se habían llegado a acumular en sus vidas... Recibió el dinero que Morgan le tendía y no podía evitar alegrarse de haber dado en el blanco con las predicciones que traía desde mucho tiempo atrás en un rincón de su mente...

-Como siempre, tú ganas genio... y no puedo creerlo- dijo Morgan

-No tenía dudas. Realmente nunca las tuve... Era lo que ella quería-

Rossi, que hubiera negado hasta en ese momento que se sentía tan emotivo que tal vez también lloraría, ignorando las apuestas de sus compañeros camino hasta donde estaba Strauss casi con un animo burlón... Miro a los novios y sonrió ampliamente; ya era justo y necesario que las cosas salieran bien.

-¿Estas sonriendo, Erin?- preguntó con ironía a su jefa

-Cállate- dijo ella- Soy humana, no un monstruo... Y me gustan las bodas-

-Obviamente.. pero en este caso...-

-No empieces a molestar- dijo ella fastidiada pero sin perder la sonrisa que le había contagiado todo el entorno- si me interesa el bienestar de tu equipo, todos lo saben , por eso me invitaron a la boda-

-Pensé que ibas a oponer más resistencia... – argumentó él- cosas del buro y eso..-

-Era inevitable- contestó ella- hay cosas con las que no se puede pelear-

Mientras, ajenos a todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por las cabezas de los presentes, los novios se separaron sólo para volver a besarse motivados por el estruendo general de su público que finalmente había roto en aplausos... Era el momento ideal, feliz, relajado, eufórico, brillante, conjunto y privado a la vez... Era muchísimas cosas inimaginables que no tenían palabras para decirse...

Entre la alegría, el final de la ceremonia y los múltiples abrazos de todos sus invitados, Emily se sentía embriagada... Todo era diferente, se sentía igual pero diferente a la vez, y quizás era por todos a su alrededor, pero no podía evitar pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta. En un momento se había abrazado con Reid y el sólo había atinado a decirle "Lo hiciste bien" y ella sentía que realmente ere así.

Y las sonrisas generales le decía exactamente eso... "Lo hiciste bien"

Pero sobre todo, eso era exactamente lo que sentía dentro de si., que había acertado. Después de la millonésima foto con el millonésimo invitado, la tomaron de la mano y la sorprendieron con un beso. Y ella terminó por reír.

-Nos casamos- dijo Emily al fin cuando recupero el uso de palabras, pues se sentía radiante y sorprendida a la vez-

-Por supuesto, hermosa. Tuvimos que esperar mucho... Pero estamos juntos- le contestó Hotch tomándola por la cintura.

-Te amo-

-También te amo-

Y quedaron embriagados antes la perspectiva de ya no separarse.

**N.A...** ¿Qué sucedió?... Supongo que quieren saber... Próximo capítulo todas las explicaciones! Saludos! Quejas, comentario, ideas, reclamos... Todo se recibe.


	23. Flash Back La decisión

**22- Flash Back**

-No puedo... – susurró en voz tan baja que nadie estuvo segura de que había dicho algo

Emily sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. Se sintió casi mareada... Lo pensó un segundo, era lo único que tenía, era esa sensación lo único que tenía en medio de todo ese caos... De pronto, sin proponérselo sus rodillas flaquearon, Mick ante la sorpresa ni siquiera atinó a moverse para ayudarla, Rossi fue el más rápido, llegó a su lado cuando quedo de rodillas en el piso... Se escuchó un murmullo general.

-¿Em?- ella no distinguía exactamente quien le hablaba- ¿estas bien?-

-¿Necesitas un segundo para respirar antes de acabar?-

¿Lo necesitaba?... Intentó levantarse, pero se sentía extraña... Había tenido un minuto de claridad, Mick podía hacerla feliz, si podía, podía hacer feliz a muchas personas... Pero quería que no fuera así... Debía sentir que era para ella... Que podía hacerla feliz sólo a ella... Respiró y miró alrededor. Mick estaba junto a ella confundido, JJ y García se habían acercado preocupadas, Morgan intentaba calmar al resto del público, para que tuviera espacio Emily... Rossi la detenía, cruzaron la mirada... Él le sonrió muy levemente. Él entendía.

-¿Emily?-

¿Cuántas oportunidades existen de ser "feliz para siempre"? Se le ocurrió que no muchas, no porque creyera que sólo hay una persona indicada para cada uno, eso le parecía una exageración injusta, sino porque creía que uno sabe cuando a encontrado lo que no sabía que andaba buscando... Y ella, en ese momento decisivo, con la piel más pálida que nunca, supo que no había llegado a eso. No supo si reír o llorar.

Con la mirada busco a su equipo, habían hecho tanto por ella, estaba de su lado... Cada uno a su modo estaba de su lado para cualquier cosa... No había encontrado ese algo, lo sentía... Sacó el anillo de su dedo con cuidado y lo extendió a la mano de Mick.

-Perdóname- dijo al fin- pero nos merecemos algo mejor que esto- cerró un instante los ojos y luego dio marcha atrás.

Y durante unos instantes la sorpresa fue tal que nadie fue capaz de moverse, por lo que Emily no encontró resistencia real a su salida; después, cuando hubieron pasado los primeros segundos, Mick miró casi asustado alrededor y se dispuso a salir tras Emily, pero JJ lo detuvo.

-No... Tengo que ir tras ella- se quejó- iba a ser mi esposa y aun puede serlo-

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo ella- supongo que me toca a mi explicártelo... La vi lidiar con tu traición y con la suya.. Y hasta ahora también yo lo veo...-

-Aun puedo cambiar las cosas-

-¿No lo ves, Mick?- dijo JJ ya sin ser sutil- ella nunca iba a casarse contigo... Ni a comprometerse realmente-

-No si no es con Aarón Hotchner- completó Reid a su lado.

Alrededor todo era caos... Mick se acercó a donde los esperaban familia y equipo, nadie parecía contento realmente. JJ esperó un poco para que la multitud se calmara y dejara de protestar y de preguntarle cosas, para desaparecer del lugar e ir directamente a la habitación donde habían preparado a Emily, pero ella no estaba ahí, se había ido, estuvo a punto de marcarle pero vio que su teléfono seguía ahí... ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla?, ¿a dónde había ido?... JJ tomó el celular de Emily, había estado a punto de enviar un mensaje, revisó y encontró el mensaje de Hotch, entendió un poco... Entró Rossi tras ella, sondeó el lugar con la mirada.

-No esta aquí-dijo JJ- no ha estado aquí-

-Eso supuse- contestó él- García esta con su madre ahora, Morgan fue a su casa por si decidió volver allá, Reid dijo que recorrería la zona... aunque creo que no esperan encontrarla en estos sitios...-

-Hay mucha gente molesta- dijo ella- es algo incomprensible para todos-

-No en realidad...-dijo él- voy a encargarme de que este bien- agregó y al instante llamó a Hotch. Después de dos intentos él contestó

-Hotchner-

-¿Esta contigo?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?...- se confundió él- ¿Emily?-

-Ni modo que quién- dijo Rossi algo exasperado y leyendo el mensaje del teléfono de Emily que JJ le mostraba- ¿esta contigo, Aarón?-

-No- contestó él- debe estar en la boda...-

-Se fue, Aarón-

-Ella...- estaba sorprendido

-Se fue... No se casó- aclaró Rossi sonriendo levemente

-Te llamó luego-

Hotch colgó el teléfono, tomó su celular y las llaves de su auto... Emily no se había casado... No podía creerlo, tenía que asegurarse... Después de todo lo que había pasado ella había decidido no casarse, y no sabía bien si eso significaba algo para él...Necesitaba verla... ¿Cuál sería el camino más seguro para encontrarla?... La conocía, la quería, podía encontrarla en cualquier sitio.

..,,..,,

No era algo que se esperará, ni ella podía creer lo que había hecho, después de todo se había convencido así misma a través del convencimiento de los demás que casarse era la mejor opción, y de pronto había dejado todo eso atrás para... Pensándolo bien ¿Para qué esa huida? Estaba sola, caminando sin rumbo, sin sus cosas, demasiado elegante para el entorno...

Anduvo un rato como si supiera a donde iba, como si el vestido blanco fuera parte de algo normal, finalmente se sentó en una banca solitaria en la orilla de un parque, suspiró, estaba por llover... Ella había huido de la boda, de su boda, por primera vez comprendió lo que eso significaba, y no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno... Había dejado todo eso... Había huido de su boda y estaba esperando que eso cambiara algo.

Cerca de ahí un auto se estacionó y sus sentidos la impulsaron a poner atención, sin saber porque exactamente...

-¡Emily!-

La estaba buscando... Y la había encontrado.

**N.A.** ¿Qué tal? Espero les gusté. Les aviso que ya sólo queda un capitulo. Gracias por la paciencia ante los retrasos. Como siempre todo es bien recibido. Saludos


	24. Epílogo 85 días para la boda

**Epílogo- 85 días para la boda**

Cuando se abrazó a él se soltó a llorar, no sólo porque había huido de su propia boda, había desecho los planes de muchas personas, había descubierto que no amaba realmente a Mick (o lo hacía pero no de ese modo), o seguro había dejado confundidas a todas las personas que quería, sino también, porque era con la única persona del mundo con la que se sentía capaz de sacar todo eso...

Lloraba, porque además todo eso la asustaba... ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso? Había huido sin preocuparse por los sentimientos ajenos, y eso era terriblemente egoísta, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿cómo no veía lo que eso podía hacerle a otros?... ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso?... Pero, lo más curioso era que, aunque todos esos pensamientos estaban desordenadamente rondando sus ideas, mientras estaba abrazada a él no le importaban realmente.

-No me casé- le dijo al fin separándose de él

-Lo sé-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-No lo sé- contestó mirándola- Dave me llamó y yo... sólo quise encontrarte, no tengo un secreto para saber donde estabas-

-No importa... Me encontraste... Me estabas buscando- dijo ella sonriendo

-Siempre te estoy buscando-

-Pues me encontraste- dijo ella y lo miró fijamente- No me casé Aarón.. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?, ¿te das cuenta de que acabo de huir de mi boda, con todo listo y apunto de decir acepto?-

-Creo que me doy cuenta- dijo él- y me alegro-

-Y esperaba que me buscaras... No me casé... Pensé en ti...-

-Lo sé... Hubiera querido ir por ti- dijo él- Te quiero tanto Emily-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?- se confundió él

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar en pedirme que me quedé contigo, Aarón Hotchner?-

Y él sonrió, y la besó mil veces, tomándola en sus brazos... Por supuesto que iba a pedírselo, no quería que nada volviera a separarlos... Así que simplemente la llevó a casa, a partir de ese momento la quería siempre con él...

..,,..,,..,,

Tocaron a la puerta insistentemente, le hubiera gustado descansar e ignorara al resto del mundo por lo menos todo ese día, pero sabía que no era posible, aun quedaban cabos sueltos por atar y no podía darse el lujo de que por una pequeñez la felicidad no fuera completa. Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse de un excelente grupo de perfiladores, a su puerta estaba su sagaz equipo.

-Hola, Hotch- saludó Reid- ¿podemos pasar?-

-Niño, no preguntes y sólo entra- lo regañó Rossi

-Claro, saben que pueden- dijo Hotch un tanto divertido y resignado

El equipo, aun con los elegantes trajes que habían usado para la boda entró en el departamento con calma; sonreían aunque no estaban seguros totalmente de la razón, estaban esperando que todos sus buenos deseos se manifestaran mágicamente... Pero como no podían ser adivinos, por más listos que fueran, tuvieron que preguntar para poder finalmente saber.

-¿Esta aquí?- se animó Rossi

-Si-

-Que alivio- soltó García sin poder evitarlo

-Realmente es la primera buena noticia que tengo hoy- complementó Morgan

-¿Ella esta bien?- se preocupó JJ

-Si... Sólo estaba exhausta, esto acabó con ella... Si quieres hablar con ella, esta en la habitación, creo que despierta-

-Gracias- dijo JJ al momento yendo a ver a su amiga

Mientras JJ desapareció en la habitación hubo un silencio en el equipo, Rossi tomó confianza y se levantó para servir tragos para todo el equipo, Hotch sonrió y García aprovecho ese momento para seguir a JJ... De pronto sólo los hombres estaban en la sala, y todos bebieron un trago como en una especie de brindis silencioso.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Rossi después de un silencio

-¿Entonces qué?- contestó Hotch con la sensación de que esa conversación

-¿qué sigue ahora con ustedes?- preguntó Morgan

-¿Vas a pedirle que salgan y luego que se casé contigo?-

-No- contestó Hotch dejándolos sorprendidos y atontados por un momento- porque ya lo he hecho-

-Eso era lo que quería oír- dijo Rossi riendo- bien hecho, pues felicidades-

-Ni siquiera he dicho lo que me ha contestado- dijo Hotch recibiendo el abrazo de su más viejo amigo

-Pues estamos todos aquí...- dijo Reid contento- creo que es obvia la respuesta-

Durante un rato la felicidad general fue tanta que olvidaron hablar en voz baja porque las chicas estaban a tan sólo una puerta de ellos... Después de unos segundos ellas salieron de la habitación; Emily que aun llevaba el vestido blanco, pero había quitado todos los adornos y accesorios, hasta hacer de su atuendo un simple vestido blanco, le dedico una sonrisa llena de muchos significados, alivio, dudas, suplica, como si quisiera explicarles algo que no les debía.

-Hola princesa- saludo Morgan- que gusto dar contigo-

-Lamento haber dejado las cosas así... Sin decirles nada- intentó disculparse ella

-No te preocupes, Emily- dijo Reid levantándose- no nos debes nada... Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y estas bien y eso importa- y dicho esto abrazó a su amiga con fuerza

-Gracias, Spencer-

-Hey, no vale- se quejó Morgan bromeando- yo también quiero un abrazo-

Emily riéndose con la ocurrencia, se separó de Reid y se sentó junto a Morgan dándole un abrazo; mientras el resto del equipo sonreía con las ocurrencias generales y Hotch apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima a Emily...

-No se va a ir si dejas de verla- dijo Rossi en voz baja a Hotch

-Lo sé, yo sólo...- Hotch quiso justificarse- me gusta que este aquí-

-Y no va a irse- dijo Rossi y en tono casi burlón agregó- Al menos uno de ustedes lucho hasta el final-

-La quiero más por eso-

-Hey, basta de secretos ustedes dos- los llamó JJ- creo que el día merece un brindis especial, por la celebración-

-¿Por qué no me casé?- se extrañó Emily

-jaja.. No exactamente- justificó su amiga

-Más bien porque vas a casarte- dijo Morgan

Emily sonrió y volteó a mirar a Hotch, quien se deleitaba viendo la aprobación total del equipo, luego le dirigió una sonrisa... No tenían idea de cómo, en los últimos quince día, habían llegado a entenderse, complementarse y necesitarse de ese modo... Como habían cambiado las circunstancias, para que, después de trabajar tanto tiempo juntos, fuera en esos últimos minutos cuando aceptaran que sentía algo tan intenso... Lo único que sabía es que les gustaba haberlo descubierto. Y les gustaba sentirse así...

-Entonces brindemos por la boda- dijo Morgan repartiendo vasos a los faltantes- a la que espero también este invitado-

-Claro que si- dijo Emily abrazando a su amigo- hasta padrino puedes ser esta vez-

-Eso era lo que quería oír, princesa-

Levantaron sus vasos en señal de brindis, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser que todo fuera tan feliz como parecía... Cada uno había guardado desde esa mañana, en un rincón muy profundo de sus pensamientos, el deseo de que Emily no se casará con Mick, el deseo de que al final ella y Hotch tuvieran que enfrentarse a lo que sentían el uno por el otro y detuvieran toda esa farsa.

Cuando finalmente el equipo se fue, Emily y Hotch se quedaron solos, silenciosos, mirando por la ventana la noche, miles de cosas vagando por sus mentes... Se abrazaron en ese mismo silencio cómplice, como si no se atrevieran a preguntar que iba a pasar después, como temiendo despertar de un sueño maravilloso... ¿Cómo sabía él que ella no iba a tener miedo y a irse como se fue de Mick?, ¿Cómo sabía ella que él era el indicado y que podía confiarle su verdadero ser?...

-Has pensado en cuando quieres la boda- se arriesgó a preguntar él

-No... Pronto...- dijo ella- aun tengo que pedir muchas disculpas y aclarar muchas cosas por lo de hoy... Eso puede tardar... ¿Cuánto puedes esperar?-

-No lo sé... De aquí a mañana, tal vez cinco minutos... Tal vez toda la vida... Te quiero, puedo esperarte-

Emily soltó una risa y se acurrucó contra él... Se sentía tan segura... Él la apretó contra si, era lo único que quería, ella y su hijo eran el centro de su mundo; y la perspectiva de tenerlos a ambos era alentadora...

-Estaría bien un par de meses ¿no, Aarón?-

-Supongo que sería lo ideal... ¿no vas a irte verdad?-

-No- dijo ella dándole un beso- no me voy a ningún lado, ya no, me quedo contigo- dijo y antes de perderse totalmente en sus brazos esa fue su última palabra.

¿Cómo sabía él que ella no iba a tener miedo y a irse como se fue de Mick?, ¿Cómo sabía ella que él era el indicado y que podía confiarle su verdadero ser?... Y la realidad es que no lo sabían, pero a partir de ese instante, entendían que valía la pena arriesgarse, no porque fuera lo correcto o lo que tocara hacer, sino que era simple y sencillamente lo que más querían en el mundo.

**FIN**

**N.A. Y eso es todo... Qué les pareció? Les gusto? No?... Todos los comentarios se reciben con gusto. Gracias especiales a: **

**Miara Makisan, por los comentarios capítulo a capitulo en cada hsitoria, porque te enojas y emocionas con los personajes, por hacerme sentir que voy andando el camino correcto. Elodia Ayu, por lo mismo y más!**

**Natsch, Sarahibones, Sammy'Kobsar, Romiross, Kristy29, Selmc96, NicknHotchfan y Ferny O'Riordan, por seguir comentando, porque sé que estan leyendo, aunque no siempre haya comentario, porque sé cuando les gsuta y cuando no, porque no temen decirlo. **

**Jorgita, por los reviews, porque creo que pudiste ver lo que yo vi en esta pareja y pudiste quererlo del mismo modo, porque tus comentarios significan mucho para mi.**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos, que sin conocerme o saber de mi, se tomaron unos minutos para leer todas las locuras que he escrito y que aun me fala por escibir! Saludos a todos**


End file.
